


Till the End of Time

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Conspiracy, Drama, F/M, Family, Flirting, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Loss, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have all of these feelings about Clois, and so I wrote this. I've stopped crying long enough to come up with a story. There will be grief and mourning, but also hope and inspiration. This story will be connected to 'Man of Steel: Stolen Moments.' I hope you like it.  Please read and review.  Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, Lois remembers everything. The memories didn't bring pain but the hope that life will go on, but in spite of that, Clark is the one who couldn't let go.

_Chapter 1: The First Time_

_A week later, the Kent house in Smallville:_

Martha Kent had insisted that Lois stay with her for a few more days. They both needed each other for just a little while longer. Lois wasn't sure, but she decided to stay. Still in denial, she walked back to the farmhouse after another visit to Clark's grave site, she headed upstairs to Clark's room. _He couldn't be dead; he couldn't be._ She lay down unable to function; to think; to eat; to work; but nothing seemed to matter. All she could think of was how they met and the life they shared, although briefly.

Also in her mind were their last few moments together. _He said he loved me._ It wasn't the first time, but in her heart, she knew it would be the last. But then more words came...

_No matter what happens, I will come back to you._

Then the tears came, splashing down her cheeks as if tears could bring him back but they couldn't. Minutes later, her cellphone rang. She wiped at her eyes and picked it up. It was her boss; she hadn't talked to him since the service.

"Hello, Perry," she whispered and tried to sit up.

"How are you, Lois?" Perry asked.

"I'm alright, I think… better."

"I don't want to push, but we need you here."

"For what? He's gone, and there aren't any Superman stories to write, so, what's the point?"

"You don't mean that. You have a job to do."

Tears threatened again. "I can't Perry; it's too soon." She paused. "I lost my fiancé and my best friend all in one day." She wiped at her eyes.

He was surprised to hear that. "Your fiancé?"

"Yes, Clark ... he left me a ring; he was going to propose."

"I'm sorry Lois; alright, another week."

"Thank you, Perry. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye, Lois," he said.

"Bye, Perry." She hung up and wiped at her eyes with a tissue. Once out of bed, she slipped on a robe. She listened and Martha was in the kitchen probably fixing dinner for her. She hadn't eaten much this past week, but she was definitely hungry. She headed downstairs hoping her appetite would return.

"Oh, good, you're up. I have some chicken soup, homemade bread and some lemon cake," Martha said and placed the food on the table.

"Thank you, Martha," Lois said. She picked up the spoon and then without warning, she remembered Clark and their first date. He was thrilled that she had accepted as if there was any doubt. They went to her favorite restaurant and they talked about everything. His life on the farm; her life as an Army brat. They just hit it off. "I can't go on, Martha; I can't." Then the tears came again.

"Oh, sweetie," Martha said came and gave her a tight hug.

Lois held on tight as if Martha were her lifeline. After a few minutes, she pulled away feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, please don't apologize." She watched her stare at the food. "Why don't you go back upstairs, take a shower, alright and I'll bring the food up." Lois needed to hear this. "Life will go on, Lois; it will take time, but it will."

Lois didn't believe that; at least, not now. "Alright, thank you, Martha."

"Go on now," Martha said. She watched as Lois headed back upstairs. Martha didn't know what to do to help her. Her memories of her life after Jonathan had died were precious and sweet, but Clark was her lifeline. She wanted to die as well, be with him, anyway that she could. She just wanted to be there for Lois, for as long as she needed her. She wiped at a stray tear removed the food from the table.

~o~o~

Upstairs in the shower, Lois closed her eyes and let the water wash away her tears. It was too soon, only two years, just two years; not enough time; not nearly enough.

After exiting the shower, Martha had left the food, and it was still hot. She managed to eat most of the soup and the bread, but saved the cake for later, then she lay back down, exhausted and in desperate need of a good night's rest. Soon, she fell asleep.

_Hours later, in the mists of a dream:_

"Lois, can you hear me?" Clark spoke to her in a dream.

She answered without seeing him. "Yes, I hear you."

"Please don't despair; I am with you."

"But I can't see you. Please, please come back."

Moments later, her eyes popped open. "Clark?" Her face was wet with tears. She sat up and looked around. It was the middle of the night. She must have slept for a long time.

It had gotten to the point where sleep was foreign to her. Up late at all hours of the night, afraid of the dark; afraid that falling asleep and waking up without him would make it all seem more real to her. She knew it was ridiculous but now this… now the dream.

Thinking of the past week, every night, she would remember... all of it. The first time they met in Canada. He saved her life but it wouldn't be the last time. The first time they talked was at his Father's grave site. She listened to his heartbreaking story and his words were true. The world wasn't ready. Then later, she remembered their first interview at the base; General Zod's ship where they both almost died; his rescue of her from the pod; all of it flowed through her mind like a healing balm to her soul. Oh, but the past several years were so clear; it did strengthen her somewhat. She latched onto those memories as if they would disappear from her life, just as he had done. Then she raised her ring hand, admiring the beautiful ring. "Yes Clark, yes, I'll marry you." She would never forget any of it; never.

_Just a few short weeks ago:_

After a few sweet kisses in the bathtub, they both dried off and went directly to bed. After a rather vigorous lovemaking session, Clark managed to remove Lois' arms from around him, but before he left the bed, she rewarded him with kisses all over his chest then down even further. He closed his eyes enjoying her kisses.

"Aren't you hungry; I'm making dinner?"

Her head came up at that. “You do know how to please me in more ways than one," she replied provocatively.

"I do try," he said and pulled her up and kissed her repeatedly, and of course one thing led to another. An hour later, while Lois drifted off, he fixed dinner for her. She loved Italian and to his surprise, he did too.

"Dinner is ready!" Clark called from the kitchen.

Lois left their bed and slipped on a robe. He was standing in front of the television, naked from the waist up. She reached up and turned it off.

"Hey, I was watching that," he said.

"Well, I was watching you and you seem to be preoccupied with this Batman character."

Sighing, he went to the stove and fixed their plates. "I know, but there's more to this than him wanting to fight me."

Lois thought about his words. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you about what happened... in Africa."

They both sat down and began to eat. "Oh, you mean when I rescued you."

She sighed and put down her fork. "I meant what I said about you being you and me being me, how this is getting hard for both of us."

"Lois, you mean more to me than anyone or anything else in this world. If you're in trouble, I'll be there no matter what." He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "I love you very much, and," he hesitated.

"I love you too, but," she began.

"There is no but. We knew from the start it would be difficult to balance the many facets of our lives and we've done it for almost two years and with time, we'll get better at it; that's all."

"I hope you're right," she said and took a bite of pasta. "Oh, this is delicious," she said and chewed her food.

"I knew you would love it," he said and winked at her.

"I do," she said and dived in for more.

He smiled thinking of those words. I do too, he thought.

~o~o~

As the memory faded, she realized that maybe the healing had begun and maybe it was time to go home to Metropolis and the Daily Planet, but she dreaded it. Seeing his empty chair, knowing that it would probably stay that way for a long time; she just couldn't think about that.

A few days later, she gave Martha the news that she would be going back to Metropolis.

"Are you sure; I mean," she hesitated.

"I'll be alright. I need to get back to work and keep busy. It will help, I think."

"Alright, but please call me if you need to talk."

Her eyes watered. "Oh don't worry, I'll call you every night. You'll get sick of me."

She touched her cheek. "You're my daughter now." She took her hand and looked at the ring.

"Oh, Martha," she cried and went into her arms, holding her close. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." She pulled away. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will and you too." Minutes later, arm in arm, they headed to her rental car. Another hug and kiss goodbye and then she was gone.

~o~o~

Once back home in their apartment, she opened the door and it hit her in the face. She wasn't expecting that. The pain was back as if the past week was just the beginning. Her chest tightened and she dropped her bag but she managed to make it to the sofa and sat down. The pain stunned her mind and unbelieving at how sharp the pain was, but after taking several deep breaths, her heart rate returned to its normal rhythm. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and then she opened them. The pain was gone. That was odd, she thought.

She stood up on shaky legs and glanced around. This was their home for the almost two years. They had searched for this place. It wasn't that big, but for them, it was perfect. The bathtub was a nice touch; actually, it's what sold them on the place. She loved this apartment but it was going to be difficult to stay there without him.

She suddenly stood up straighter. She needed to stop this. Picking up her bag, she headed to the bedroom, then stopped before she opened the door. She needed to prepare herself. I can do this; it's just a bedroom, she thought.

She opened the door but she wasn't prepared, not at all. "Oh, Clark," she murmured, then she dropped her bag and fell on the bed, grabbed his pillow hoping for just a whisk of his cologne. It was there and so she hugged the pillow, buried her face and then the tears. She cried and cried until there were no more.

Suddenly tired of crying, she realized that she hadn't unpacked, hadn't checked her messages, but she just lay there unable to think or feel anything. I need something, she thought. She went into the bathroom and took a sleeping pill. It would relax her and enable her to rest.

_Hours later, in the mists of a dream:_

"Lois, can you hear me?"

"Clark, where are you?"

"I'm here."

"Please, please come back."

Her eyes popped open. Her face was wet with tears, but now she was worried that she was going insane. It was just a dream, but what did it mean? Why was he coming to her? She sighed and realized this entire thing made no sense. Why did he have to die? Why did any of this happen? Lex was in a maximum security prison for his crimes, but it wasn't just hate and fear that motivated him; there must have been something else. But what could it be? She had to see him face to face.

Suddenly motivated to do something other than cry all the time, she unpacked her bag, called Perry and told him she would be in the office first thing in the morning.

She then checked her messages and Bruce and Diana had called her separately and wanted to know how she was doing. She returned their calls and told them she was coping, but that she would be back at work tomorrow. She also said she wanted to meet with them in a few days to talk about... everything.

They agreed to meet at Bruce's office in Gotham later that week.

~o~o~

_A few days later in Gotham:_

Lois stepped off the elevator in the penthouse suite, Bruce greeted her with tight hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Hello, Bruce, it's good to see you," Lois said, although seeing him again brought back that horrible night. "Is Diana here?"

"Yes, she's inside," he replied. He took her arm and guided her inside his office.

Diana stood up and walked over to her. They hadn't really talked only briefly at the service and over the phone. Each taking a step, they hugged each other tightly for a few moments. "Here come and sit down," Diana said.

"Thank you, Diana," Lois said they both sat down.

Seeing Lois again, Bruce felt strange, and that fateful night also came into his mind. Grief was a big part of his life. It came in waves and it crushed his spirit during those times, but life did go on.

"Would you like some coffee, or?" Bruce asked.

"Sure, black with a little cream," Lois replied.

"Coming right up," Bruce said.

Diana turned to her. "Lois, I just wanted to say how sorry I am and I just wish." She couldn't finish.

"I know you wanted to help him and I do appreciate it," Lois said.

Diana nodded, wishing she could have done more.

Bruce brought the coffee to her and Lois took it gratefully. Taking a sip, it did calm her mind for a bit.

"You wanted to see us?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, but I don't know quite where to start," Lois replied.

"Is this about what happened that night? You must have a lot of questions." That was Bruce.

"Yes, not really questions, but concern for all of us. I know about the green rock and how it affected him, but he just seemed to just give up, and I don't understand why. I think he knew he was going to die." Tears threatened again.

Bruce handed her a tissue. "I don't think that's true, Lois. He just felt as if it was all his fault, and killing the monster was his way of ending all of it. He didn't want to leave you; please don't think that way."

"I'm trying not to." She stared at him closely. "I went to see Lex."

Bruce stiffened. "Don't believe any of his lies."

"Why would he lie? He's behind bars." She paused and watched him squirm. "He said that... he said that you stole the green-k from him and," she started.

"It's true, I stole it," he admitted it.

"So, all of this started because you wanted to kill him. Lex... he manipulated all of us and you took the bait."

"Yes, I took the bait."

Diana was stunned to hear this. "I can't believe this. You wanted him dead?" She asked unbelieving it.

"Yes, in the beginning, I did," Bruce stiffly replied.

Lois stood up and walked over to the window and tried to stay calm. "If I hadn't shown up and stopped you, who knows where we would be, with Doomsday, unstoppable, and," she couldn't finish and wiped at her eyes.

Bruce understood. She needed someone to blame and he took that blame because he knew it was true, but in spite of that, he came closer. "Lois, please believe me, I thought he was the one that needed to be stopped, but it was Lex all along."

"Yes, it was Lex; we know that now, but we didn't before," she said and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could turn back the clock and figure all of this out, but I can't. All I can do is apologize and try to live my life like he wanted me to."

"That's all any of us can do," Diana said coming closer.

She stood up straighter, looked up at the sky then she thought of her dreams. "He comes to me at night."

"Really?" Diana asked and glanced at Bruce.

"Yes, it's so strange. He just speaks to me."

"What does he say?" Diana asked.

"Just that he was with me and not to despair."

Bruce was thoughtful. "Anything else?"

"No just that," Lois replied.

"I see," Bruce thoughtfully said.

"What are you thinking?" Diana asked Bruce.

"We don't know that much about his physiology and maybe," Bruce stopped and turned to them. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I thought the same thing," Lois said, beginning to hope.

"You don't mean?" Diana asked unable to finish. "Is it possible he could be alive?"

"I don't know, but maybe there's a way to find out more about him," Bruce replied. "The scout ship that Lex recovered; it's still there or maybe the military took it."

"I have contacts, my Father for one, and Senator Swanwick may help us," Lois said, as hope blossomed inside her chest.

Bruce sensed this and had to calm her down. "Lois, now we don't want to get our hopes up, but," he started.

"I know and whatever happens; happens," Lois said. "But maybe he'll come to me again and give us some clues?" She hopefully said.

Diana just smiled at her. "Maybe he will."

"Alright, I'll go now and make a few calls." They didn't look too hopeful, but Clark's middle name was hope so she wouldn't give up not yet anyway. "I'm fine; please don't worry about me."

"Okay; we'll wait for your call," Bruce said.

They walked her to the door; more hugs and kisses, then she was gone.

~o~o~

Bruce shut the door, went over to the bar and poured a drink. It was ten o'clock in the morning.

"You shouldn't have done that; give her hope for the impossible," Diana said, a little upset.

After taking a sip, he put the drink down and turned to her. "Impossible, you say?"

"Yes, impossible. There was no heartbeat; none at all. He can't be alive."

He sighed and went to stand by the window and looked up into the sky. She followed him, then she touched his arm. "He's gone, Bruce, and we need to accept it."

"I know, but why can't we at least follow this through, and if nothing pans out, we move on?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Bruce, after what Lois told us, you must feel guilty about all of it, but it's in the past now and we can't change it." She paused. "We will move on with… the other meta-humans from Lex's file." He was silent. "That is real hope, Bruce. They're just waiting for a chance to help."

"I know and thank you for saying that." He needed comfort or maybe something more? He turned to her and touched her shoulder, then without even thinking, his hand moved down her arm. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, he thought. His eyes moved over her face asking a silent question.

Diana didn't know what was happening. Her heart told her the truth; she was attracted to him.

At her silence, he felt encouraged, then he leaned down. Diana stiffened and turned from him and walked over to another window.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Please forgive me."

"No, don't worry about it." She paused and tried to steady her breathing but it was difficult.

"I won't do it again, unless," he began, his meaning clear. He walked over to his desk then he sat down and tried to get to work.

"I'll go check Lex's file again and..." She hesitated.

"You do that," he said.

"Call me if you find out anything?" She asked and picked up her bag and her jacket.

He looked up and she was at the door waiting for him. He felt awful, but he wanted to be friends; that was the most important thing; wasn't it? He stood up and helped her with her jacket. "Sure, I will." He opened the door for her.

Diana walked out but then she felt compelled. She came closer and held out her hand. "Bye, Bruce."

He stared at her hand and raised his eyes to her face. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"No, I want to see this through, the same as you," she replied.

Someone is setting boundaries, he thought, but he loved a challenge. "Bye, Diana." He shook her hand, then she was gone.

He shut the door and leaned against it, then an unfamiliar feeling warmed his heart. He knew what it meant.

_TBC!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_ , Roberta Flack.

A/N: Well, I so want to continue this. When I thought of Lois in mourning, this song went straight into my heart. Of course, Lois would remember everything about their relationship from the first moment they met. Bruce and Diana are sweet, and so I added them to this story. I will continue this hopefully, when videos and rumors come out about Justice League: Part One! I know it will be awhile, but Comic Con is coming soon. Until then, stay strong readers. Thank you for reading and please excuse any errors. Reviews are love!


	2. One Beat Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues with a second chapter. In this part, no one wants to believe that Clark is dead, but as it turns out, neither can someone else who knows him completely. Please read and review. Thank you.

_Chapter 2: One Beat Away_

_A few days ago, The Daily Planet, Lois' first day back:_

Lois Lane, with her spine straight, and a determination to move forward, stepped off the elevator and headed to a desk. It's just a desk, she thought, but it wasn't. It was Clark's desk, but to her shock, it was occupied by someone she didn't recognize.

She walked over to him. "Who are you?"

He stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Shawn Parker; I'm new here but I know who you are; Lois Lane; isn't that right?"

"Yes, I'm Lois Lane," she replied and shook his hand. "Welcome to the Planet."

"Thank you," he said and noticed Mr. White walking towards them. "I'll see you around." He sat down and got to work.

"Lois?" Perry asked. "I see you've met our new stringer." He winced at her look.

Lois was furious, but kept it in. Life did go on. "Yes, we've met."

She sat down, but before Perry could apologize, Jenny walked over to her with a small box. "Ms. Lane, I have something for you."

"What is it Jenny?" Lois asked, distracted with booting up her computer.

"Lois, you should take this," Perry said.

"What is it?" She asked and turned around then she froze. "Is that?" She couldn't finish.

"Yes, it is," Jenny replied. "Your name was in his personnel file and his instructions were clear." She handed her the box.

"Come on, Jenny," Perry said. "Lois, when you're done, come and see me?"

"Yes, I will," she replied still staring at the box.

She took a shuttering breath, placed it on her desk and opened it. Inside were personal items that Clark had accumulated over the past several years, including his notes and research for stories. Also inside were photographs of men who were captured and branded by Batman in Gotham. More photographs were inside, including one of Martha, and one of them together, taken on vacation just last year. It was a selfie and it came out really well. Clark was very proud of that photograph. She was too.

Closing her eyes, she remembered their trip; they never wanted to leave. Holding the photo to her chest, it happened. Her eyes opened but she wasn't at the Planet; she was at their apartment.

"It's me; I'm back," Clark spoke to her then held out his arms.

"Clark?" She blinked and realized it wasn't a dream, but he was standing there in his costume, and he was alive. "Am I dreaming?" This can't be happening, she thought. But she didn't care and then she was in his arms, and they kissed passionately as his arms pulled her tight against him. The next thing she knew they were on the sofa and he was top of her kissing her like a starving man, but she was the one starving for him; his touch; his smell; all of him. His kisses rained down her throat to her chest, then he pulled her blouse aside and then.

Someone shook her shoulder. "Lois; Lois?" It was Perry. "Are you listening to me? I have a meeting in half an hour, but I wanted to talk to you."

Lois blinked and she was back at the Planet. "Of course," she said and grabbed her pad and followed him. Once inside his office, Lois was still distracted by her vision.

He watched her for a minute. "Lois, maybe it was too soon for you to come back, I mean," he hesitated.

"I'm fine, but to see Clark's desk occupied threw me, I admit. Who is this guy?"

Perry tried to explain. "We needed a replacement and quick. There's so much going on in the city with … Superman gone, and crime at its worst since before he arrived."

"I see," Lois said. She couldn't argue with him; crime was out of control. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, I need you to write a piece about Superman, and the title will be ... "Why the World Needed Superman."

"You're serious; aren't you?" It was statement.

"Yes, very serious. Are you up to it?" Perry asked.

Maybe this was exactly what she needed. "Yes, I'm up to it," she replied. "But the title is wrong, Perry."

"Oh, and what would you like to call it?"

"Why the World _Needs_ Superman," she replied more hopeful than ever that he would be coming back to her.

Perry rubbed his chin thinking about it. "Alright, we'll go with that."

"Great, so how much time do I have?"

"There's no rush, but I will want to see something within the week?" He asked.

"A week is fine," she replied.

~o~o~

_Back to present time, still in Metropolis:_

Lois was at her wits end. After visiting her Father, he had been no help at all. In fact, the undercurrent of their conversation seemed to convey that he thought it was for the best that Superman was dead. Lois couldn't believe it. She wanted to hit him; she had never felt this urge to strike her Father but he deserved it. After thanking him for nothing, she left his office on the verge of tears. She thought he had changed his stance these past few years. He hadn't even noticed the ring on her finger. To think she actually considered telling him the truth; that was out of the question now.

After entering her car, her cellphone rang. It was Bruce; she put the call on speaker. "Any news?"

"Hello, Lois, where are you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm in Metropolis, but I have bad news. My Father can't help us."

"Well, Diana and I need to talk with you. It's about Lex's files."

Eyes on the road, she asked, "You don't sound right; what is it?" A horrible feeling came into her heart.

"We should talk in private. Come to the Sheraton Hotel suite 2011, here in Metropolis," Diana replied.

"I'm on my way," Lois said.

Fifteen minutes later, Lois entered Diana's suite with hope dwindling in her chest; she didn't know how to contain herself. She couldn't take any worse news. Heart pounding, she asked. "Please don't play with me; so is it true or not?"

"Sit down; you look a little frazzled," Bruce said and guided her to the sofa.

"I'm fine, just a little worried about all of this and what it could mean," she said and sat down.

Diana poured her some water. She took it gratefully. "Thank you." She took a sip, set it down and looked between them. They did look a little hopeful. "Alright, tell me."

"We checked every corner of Lex's confidential files and," Diana began.

"Wait a minute, what files are you talking about?" Lois asked confused.

Diana and Bruce glanced at each other.

"Alright, you two are hiding something. You know I'm hanging on a thread with my trust for you Bruce, and Diana, I don't know you that well." Losing patience; she crossed her arms.

"Now Lois, calm down," Bruce said and winced at her expression.

She stood up unwilling to stay calm. "Don't tell me to calm down. You know what I've been through these past few weeks. I watched the love of my life die in front of me and … and you two are hiding the truth. Do you realize how that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry, Lois, please sit down," Bruce said and helped her to sit down.

She sat down and took several deep breaths to calm down. "I'm sorry, but my Father is the worst person to ever live, and I had such hopes he would help us." She paused to gather her composure. "I also just found out that Senator Swanwick is away on some top secret mission, so I'm out of options." She raised her tear-filled eyes to their faces. "You two are my only hope."

Diana felt horrible. She sat down and put her arm around her shoulder. "Just tell her, Bruce."

Bruce stood up straighter and stuck his hands in his pockets. "There was a gala at Lex's residence several weeks ago. Clark was also there, Lex introduced us, but he must have left because I didn't see him for a while. Anyway, I went there as myself and managed to steal his private files, but Diana took them, sorry borrowed them, and that's when we found out about Clark and how he came here."

She ignored the stealing part; that wasn't important. "You know about Clark?"

"Yes, we do. Apparently, Lex either copied Kryptonian files or recorded information about them when he accessed the scout ship, but it's all there in the files we stole."

"And, what did you find out? Is it true; is he alive?" The hopefulness in her voice vibrated pain but also purpose.

"Lois, I'm sorry, Diana and I couldn't find anything specific about that. But we have hope that there's a real possibility that he is alive and ... it's because of you," Bruce finally replied.

Lois was a bit stunned. "Because of me?" She asked confused at first then she thought about it. "You mean my dreams and what they could mean?"

"Yes, because of your dreams. Have you had any more?" Diana asked.

She stood up and walked. "No, no more dreams, but I did have a vision of him the other day. I thought it was just me, but I've never had a vision like that before." She paused. "I was at the Planet and Clark's personal items were returned to me and there was a photograph of us together. I picked it up and held it to my chest."

"Go on; what happened next?" That was Bruce.

"Well, I blinked and I wasn't at the Planet anymore, but at our apartment and ... Clark was there, in his costume and he spoke to me. He said, 'It's me; I'm back.'" Her eyes watered thinking about it.

"That's incredible," Diana said astounded at what she just said.

"I can't believe this," Bruce said also stunned. "What happened next?"

"I couldn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming, but he held out his arms and I ran to him and kissed him and he kissed me back." She wiped at her eyes.

Bruce handed her a tissue. "Lois, this is all we need. We have to do something right away."

Diana was thoughtful. "I see what you're saying. Do you think he's suspended between life and death?"

Lois began to hope again. "Are you talking about suspended animation or something similar to that?" She then remembered something that happened to her recently.

"Yes, you could call it that," he replied.

"I hate to say this, but," Diana hesitated.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

"His mind may not be the same, with no blood flow to his brain; it may cause serious damage," she began and glanced at Lois.

"You're right, he may not be the same person when he wakes up." Lois closed her eyes and prayed that wouldn't be the case then she had a thought. "He needs the sun. The sun is his only way to regenerate his powers and to heal his mind. He needs the sun like right now."

"You know what that means; don't you? Martha will have to agree to it," Bruce asked.

Lois frowned and thought about that. "You're right," she said and glanced at her ring. "I'll talk to her."  She pulled out her cellphone and called Martha. "Martha, it's me, how are you?"

"Lois, I'm alright. How are you honey?" Martha asked, happy to hear from her.

"I'm doing alright, but I have a question to ask and it's going to sound really strange, but we don't have much time."

"What is it; this sounds really important," Martha asked.

"Clark may be alive," Lois told her bluntly.

"What did you just say?" Martha asked stunned.

"My friends and I have been doing a bit of research about Krypton and Clark's physiology. It's highly possible that he may be suspended from the pain but only for a short amount of time. We need to bring him out into the sunlight for him to wake up and to heal."

Martha shook her head. "I can't believe what you're saying. You want me to exhume my Son's body? Is that what you're asking me?"

Lois had the call on speaker. She glanced at her friends. "Yes, and as I said, we don't have time to debate this or to discuss it; it has to be done right away."

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Martha, please you have to listen to me. Clark isn't human like us. He's Kryptonian. Sometimes we forget that, but it's true. He may be alive waiting for us to help him. Please, Martha." Lois was on the verge of tears.

Martha took a deep breath. "Alright, yes, you have my consent."

"Thank you; we'll see you soon."

Bruce pulled out his cellphone and called his pilot. "Get the jet ready; I'll be there in twenty minutes." He turned to his friends. "Let's go."

~o~o~

On Bruce's jet and once they reached cruising altitude, the sound of the jet engines became to relax her and Lois began to drift off to sleep. Exhausted emotionally and physically, she closed her eyes and decided to get some rest. The flight would last about an hour, but she actually believed that Clark was alive and waiting for her. Minutes later, she fell asleep.

Another dream came to her but this one was not like the others or her vision. Her earlier dreams were upbeat and hopeful. But in this one, he didn't speak or touch her. In this dream, Clark was alone, all alone and he was searching for something or someone. He couldn't see her but she could see him. She reached for him, but he just didn't see her. She called his name numerous times, but he was moving away from her until she couldn't see him anymore. "Clark?" She murmured then her eyes watered.

Someone shook her shoulder. Her eyes popped open then she looked around. Her cheeks were wet; she wiped away her tears and then realized she was still on the jet.

Diana watched her come to her senses. "We're about to land in Smallville."

"Oh, of course," she said and touched her forehead.

"Are you Okay?" Diana asked then she thought about it. "Was it another dream?"

"No, it wasn't," she lied, not willing to talk about it. It was a nightmare, she thought, not looking at her.

She sat down beside her. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Lois glanced at her underneath her lashes. "No, not this time," she replied and turned and looked out the window.

Diana got the point. "Alright, buckle up."

"Diana wait," Lois said and grabbed her arm. "Bruce, you should hear this too."

He came over to sit across from them. "What is it?"

"I remembered something else. After leaving Smallville and I returned to our apartment, I walked inside and this awful pain hit me in my chest. At first, I thought it was just me upset about coming home and Clark not being there, but honestly, I thought I may be having a heart attack."

"Oh my goodness, then what happened?" Bruce asked.

"I managed to sit down and the pain stopped as quickly as it had come." She looked between them.

Bruce had a thought. "Maybe it was Clark telling you that his heart began to beat just once maybe?"

Lois put her hand over her heart. "Really?" She couldn't hold it in anymore then she thought of her nightmare. "Can we fly any faster, please?" Tears began to fall.

"Yes, of course we can. Buckle up you two." Then he radioed the pilot.

They fastened their belts. Lois thought of her nightmare. It gave her chills. What did it mean? Still hopeful that they would arrive in time, she whispered, "It won't be long now, Clark. I'm coming; I'm coming."

~o~o~

_Somewhere in the afterlife:_

Time had no meaning as Clark Kent drifted between the living and the dead, not knowing where he belonged or what to believe, but inside he knew that he wanted to stay with Lois but the light was too compelling to ignore.

The mist and the light beckoned to him but a part of his spirit refused to accept it. _I can't be dead but I am._ In his costume, he moved toward the light but then his feet felt stuck and he couldn't move. He looked around not seeing anything, but then the mist parted and he saw him.

"Dad, is that you?" Clark's eyes filled with tears. "Have you come to show me the way?"

Stunned to see his Son standing before him, Jonathan was unable to speak for a minute. "No, that's not why I'm here. It's not your time yet, Son."

Clark didn't believe that; he was dead. Suddenly, his feet began to move again. "I have to go; it's pulling me; compelling me to enter."

Jonathan reached for him. "No, Clark, no, not into the light!"

Clark looked back from whence he had come. "I can hear her. She cries for me and I tried to help her, but I can't do that anymore; give her hope. It's not right, but I just wanted to feel her spirit inside me, just for a few moments."

"Clark, don't you see? I felt the same way about my Martha. It's not wrong; it's right that you want to see her, feel her, just for a little while."

His eyes turned toward the light. "No, Dad; I can't deny death." His voice was devoid of any emotion.

Now desperate to keep him among the living, Jonathan lunged for him and grabbed his arm. "Listen to me; do you recognize these?" He held up his glasses that came out of nowhere. "Clark Kent thinks like a human … and we can die." Pulling him away from the light, he tried to make him understand. "Son, I'm convinced that the only reason you're here is because we raised you with the concept of mortality. You've been conditioned to accept this fate, and maybe it doesn't have to be that way at all." They were moving away from the light back to the living. "For once, I'm begging you not to think like a human." His strength was fading fast. "I can't go any further Son."

"Just let me go," Clark said about to accept his fate, but he too was getting weaker.

"No, we've come too far for that now, Son. We're doing this together," Jonathan said and continued to pull him back toward the living. Just a little further, then the portal appeared to take his Son home and then he let go of his Son.

Clark was unaware as he drifted back to where he belonged; back to the living.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Kent farm:_

After hanging up the phone, Martha walked out of the house and looked out over the high grass. _Could it really be true? My Son is alive?_

Minutes later, at the grave site, Clark's eyes opened slowly. Darkness greeted him, but he knew where he was where he needed to be. He then punched his way out of the coffin and the dirt that covered it and he was free. The sun was high in the sky; it felt good and he did fill a little stronger. He stood up on shaky legs and realized he wasn't strong enough to fly, to do anything but walk, and so he did.

Martha meanwhile, headed to the grave site, but to her shock the grave was open and so was the coffin, but Clark was nowhere to be seen. She gasped and pulled out her cellphone.

Lois glanced at the caller ID and put the call on speaker. "Martha, what is it?" Lois asked getting a bad feeling inside her chest.

"Lois, I'm here at the grave site, but Clark is gone. I know he's alive because the ground is open as if he clawed his way out and the coffin is smashed and it's in pieces."

Lois gasped and turned to her friends. She put her hand over her mouth. "He's alive; he's alive."

"Now what do we do?" Diana asked. "Do we go back to Metropolis?"

"No, we keep going. He couldn't have gotten far. I don't think he's strong enough to fly yet," Lois thoughtfully replied.

"You're probably right," Diana said.

"Martha, we're on our way. Yes, we'll see you soon." She hung up.

Ten minutes later, they landed in Smallville and took a cab over to the house. Martha was still at the grave site, so they headed over there.

Lois gasped when she saw it, becoming emotional, tears blinded her. She didn't know what to think; she was speechless. Martha came over to her and gave her a tight hug.

Lois finally found her voice. "He's truly alive but where is he?" She asked stunned to think that he may be out there lost, afraid and all alone.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _To Where You Are_ , Josh Groban.

A/N: I'm sorry to end it there. Lois' nightmare seems to be coming true. The scene with Jonathan may be the only solution to bring Clark back. Alright, more in the week. I promise to be good and I think you'll love it. Thank you for reading. Reviews/kudos/favorites are love!


	3. Only Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next update, now that Clark has returned to the living, there's a lot that needs to be done. First and foremost, he needs to be found, regain his powers, and he needs to remember … everything. And then later, Lois and Clark are right where they belong. Please read and review. Thank you.

_Chapter 3: Only Get Better  
_

_Still at the grave site in Smallville:_

"We'll find him. He couldn't have gotten far. He still hasn't flown yet; someone would have seen him," Diana said. She then twirled into her costume; it was in her bag. "I'll find him." She took off.

"Oh my goodness, will you look at that?" Martha exclaimed as she watched the young woman fly off in search of her Son. "Is she Kryptonian like Clark?"

"No, she's not; she's an Amazonian princess," Lois replied.

"An Amazonian princess; how extraordinary," Martha murmured very impressed.

"Yes, she is," Bruce agreed and watched her disappear with something akin to pride in his voice or was it something else? Diana had apparently forgotten about his attempt to kiss her the other day. He wasn't going to bring it up because he enjoyed their friendship, and he wanted that to continue for as long as possible.

Clark meanwhile, still walking to where he didn't know. The area did look familiar and he believed that he was headed in the right direction. With one thought in mind, he had to find her so she could help him remember. His mind still in turmoil and confusion about where he should be, another woman's face came into his mind but he couldn't quite make out who she was, but she is important to him. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt.

Clark's strength had returned, but not all of his powers had come back. His super hearing and eyesight had not returned, neither had his ability to fly or to see through anything. Unfortunately, his mind had not completely recovered as well.

Minutes later, a woman in a strange costume, dropped down in front of him. He stepped back. He wasn't afraid just surprised. "Who are you?" He frowned becoming suspicious. "Were you following me? Where did you come from?" He narrowed his eyes; she was not the woman he was searching for.

"I'll answer all of your questions in a minute, but I am a friend and I'm here to help you," Diana replied.

"You are not the woman I'm looking for so if you wouldn't mind," he said and walked by her.

Diana realized she had been right; his mind was not the same as before. "You don't understand; I can take you to her. She's waiting for you and very worried about you."

He frowned again. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's true," she replied firmly.

After a minute, he realized he did need help, then he decided to trust her. "Alright, lead the way."

"I can carry you," she said and reached for him.

He backed up. "No thanks; I don't mind walking."

"Suit yourself," she said and began to walk.

He followed her, unafraid just curious. "Who are you really?"

"As I said, I'm a friend and I'll explain things once we return to the grave site. She's there waiting for you; the person you've been searching for."

Clark didn't know what to make of her. "You're a sly one."

Diana hid a grin. "I suppose I am," she said.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived back at the grave site and the air stood still. Lois and Martha especially didn't know how to behave, what to say, or what to think. The only thing that rang true in their minds ... He's alive.

Clark spoke first. "It's you," he whispered, looking at Martha.

Confused and worried, Diana, Bruce, and Lois stared at him.

Martha didn't know what to do or what to say, then she found her voice. "You know me?"

"Aren't you Martha, my Mother?" Clark asked and rushed over to her and hugged her close.

She patted his back then she glanced at Lois. Wide-eyed and unbelieving, Lois wanted to cry, but she held it in.

"Yes, I'm your Mother," Martha replied and pulled away. "Son, these people were searching for you and they're really good friends of yours."

"Oh, I see," he said and held out his hand. "My name is Clark Kent."

Lois stared at his hand then back at his face. "I'm Lois, Lois Lane." They shook hands but neither of them let go, not at first.

Staring at their joined hands, a brief memory flashed in both their minds. Confused by the memory, Clark continued to stare and she did look familiar and realized he had been searching for her as well as his Mother. He shook his head to clear it, but the memories still eluded him.

"Do I know you?" Clark asked the stunning redhead.

"Yes, you do," she replied and smiled briefly.

He shook his head confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember." He released her hand and turned to the others.

"And you are?" Clark asked Bruce and Diana.

"I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Diana Prince."

Clark came closer and shook their hands, but then he felt compelled and turned back to face Lois Lane again. Still confused, then he shook his head and reached up to rub his temples. He felt strange, then he stared at her for a full minute. The memories were there but he couldn't quite grasp them; he wanted to very much. Then suddenly more flashes appeared in his mind's eye. He remembered snow and ice, helping her with her bags. He remembered saving her life. He remembered the pain she suffered, and then, without warning, the pain in his head became unbearable.

Everyone hoped he was remembering, but no one said a word, afraid to upset him or alter his train of thought.

Terrified and afraid to say anything; it reminded Lois of her nightmare. She desperately wanted to help him, then she reached for him. Martha held her steady.

The pain subsided as quickly as it had come. "Lo?" He asked softly, then he fell to the ground in a faint.

"Clark!?" Lois rushed over to him; his eyes were closed, but he did have a pulse. Eyes watering, she stroked his cheek. "You're going to be alright now; I'm here," she whispered and tried to remove the dirt from his hair and his forehead then she kissed his cheek. "Clark," she whispered over and over. "You're alive; you're alive."

Martha had her hand over her mouth; tears hovered waiting to fall.

After a minute, Diana touched her shoulder. "We have to move him; I'll carry him."

"Alright," Lois whispered still stroking his hair. Diana lifted him. "Careful," Lois said and followed her; so did Bruce.

Martha meanwhile glanced at the grave site and spotted Jonathan's photograph. She picked it up and wiped off the dirt. "Jonathan," she whispered, but then she knew; she just knew that he did this; sent him back. Holding the photo to her chest, she looked up into the sky and whispered, "Thank you, my love; thank you."

Upon reaching the farmhouse, Diana carried him upstairs to his room. Lois lead the way. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but Lois couldn't leave him; she couldn't. Minutes later, Martha returned and helped her remove his burial clothes, clean the dirt off his hair and hands, and placed him in sleeping trousers and a tee-shirt. Lois opened the curtains to let the sunlight in.

Martha knew she wasn't going to leave him, not for a minute. "I'll bring you something to eat."

"Thank you, Martha," she whispered then pulled up a chair and sat down. She took his hand and kissed at softly; tears threatened.

An hour later, Clark slowly awakened and wondered where he was. It wasn't dark like before but the sun was bright. The warmth fueled him but Lois Lane was there staring at him. She squeezed his hand and it felt right inside his own.

"You're awake; I'm so glad," Lois said and smiled at him.

He continued to stare and something stirred inside of him; it was a welcome feeling. "I know you; don't I. I said your name." It was not a question.

Relieved, she replied, "Yes, you know me and you will remember everything when you're ready."

He looked around and noticed the solar system planets above his head. "I know this place; don't I." That wasn't a question either.

"Yes, you do. You grew up in this house and this is … was your home for a long time."

He understood and watched her closely. "But it's not my home anymore; isn't that right?"

"Yes, you have a home in Metropolis … with me." Becoming emotional, she whispered. "I'm so glad you're alive. I missed you so much." Her eyes watered; she couldn't help it.

He did notice the ring, then he frowned as feelings blossomed inside his chest. "I … I missed you too." He felt compelled to say those words. "This is really strange. I have these feelings; I mean; I know you but I don't."

"Don't worry about it." She released his hand and stood up. "You need your rest. Are you hungry?"

He frowned again as memories of another time came inside his head. "Are you cooking?"

She chuckled. "No, I don't cook that much, but your Mom is a wonderful cook."

He actually looked her up and down. "You're good at other things, aren't you?"

He was flirting with her. Warmed by that look but his words did turn her on. "I like to think so," she replied flirting right back.

He returned her smile then she left him staring after her. "Oh wow, I wish I could remember." Lois heard him. Then amazingly, his x-ray vision kicked in and he could see her. She stood there staring at the door as if she could see him, but he saw her, then she was gone.

Once downstairs, she tried to figure out what was going on inside Clark's mind. She had no idea but he would remember; she knew that to be true. It will take time but she was a patient woman, at least she thought she was.

"How is he?" Martha asked.

"He's resting but … he's hungry," Lois replied, still distracted by Clark's reaction to her.

"That's a good sign; I'll fix him some food," Martha said headed to the kitchen.

"What happened up there?" Bruce asked.

"It's strange, but he said he had feelings, that he knew me but he didn't know me," Lois replied confused.

"That makes sense when you consider his reaction to seeing you at the grave site," Bruce commented.

"Did he say anything else?" Diana asked.

She had to smile. "He flirted with me and it was," she hesitated, ducked her head and tried to steady her breathing.

Bruce got the point. "It won't be long now."

"God, I hope so," Lois blurted out and tried not to blush.

~o~o~

_The next morning, still at the farm:_

At the kitchen table, Bruce and Diana were eating breakfast, and also hoping to come up with a plan to reveal to the world that Superman is alive.

"Lois will write the article, of course," Diana commented, and chewed her cinnamon roll. "This is so good," she said between bites.

He had to smile. "I was thinking of the meta-humans. With Clark being alive, this changes everything." He sipped his coffee.

"I see what you mean. Once they realize that they will try and contact him, or you, or me; all of us."

"But how do we accomplish that without drawing attention to, you know what I mean," he hesitated.

"I see what you're saying." Diana was thoughtful. "You mean the fact that Lex had accumulated all of this information about them, through surveillance videos about their abilities. It may lead them not to trust us and our motives." She had an idea. "I may have a way to draw them out, to convince them they can trust us, and that we mean them no harm," she said and pulled out her cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Bruce asked.

"A few friends of mine," Diana replied sounding cryptic.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, upstairs in Clark's room:_

After finishing breakfast, he put the tray aside. He felt stronger now, Clark's powers had definitely returned, all of them, but he hadn't told Lois that he remembers everything. He wanted it to be a surprise.

In a chair, typing at her computer, unaware that he was watching her, he asked, "What are you writing?" Clark asked and watched her furiously typing.

"A story about you," she replied and continued to type.

"May I see it?" He reached for her computer.

She pulled it away. "It's not done yet; you can read it when it's finished."

He had to smile. "Some things haven't changed."

Her head came up at that. "Clark, what do you mean?"

"Lo, it's time for us to go home … to Metropolis," he said and smiled at her. Her eyes lit up like the sun.

Thrilled, she asked, "You remember … everything?"

He left the bed and held out his hand. She put the laptop aside and came closer. He took her ring hand and kissed it softly. "Yes, Lo, I remember."

Then he got down on one knee. "Clark?" She whispered, eyes watering.

"Lois Lane, I can't imagine my life without you. I've said this before, but you are my world, and I would consider it an honor if you would take pity on me and agree to marry me." She appeared stunned and very happy. "Well, will you?"

"I am wearing the ring; does that answer your question?" She replied, thrilled and very excited.

He stood up. "Humor me and say yes?" He asked and smiled at her glowing face.

She nodded eyes watering again. "Yes, Clark, yes, I'll marry you."

She went into his arms and they kissed passionately and repeatedly. He kissed away her tears. After a few minutes he pulled away, shut the door and locked it.

"Clark, now, maybe we shouldn't; not here, I mean, your Mom, Bruce and Diana are downstairs."

"Well, a few kisses wouldn't hurt, would it?" He paused. "I just want to hold you and kiss you; is that Okay?" He smoothed her hair behind her ear.

"It's very Okay," she replied. Both of them barely holding their emotions in check, he picked her up and placed her on the bed then he lay down beside her.

Nose to nose, Lois stroked his hair, his cheek and this lips. "I thought you were gone from my life forever," she whispered barely holding it together. A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"Don't cry," he said but his eyes were blurry too. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm here now." He kissed her again loving her so much.

A few more minutes of tender kisses and caresses, they cuddled close. Her head on chest, she had to say it. "I love you, Clark, always and forever."

He closed his eyes loving her words. "I love you too, always and forever," he said. After a few minutes, he had a question. "Lo, I was thinking," he began.

"About what?" She asked and pulled away when he hadn't said anything.

Clark knew this conversation was going to upset her, then he dived in. "Well, I was thinking about us, meaning Clark Kent and Lois Lane."

She understood. "We'll get married, but the rest; we'll figure it out. We could say that you were hurt and went missing; that's all."

Clark was thoughtful. "You know I wasn't very good at my job. Perry knew it, but he tolerated me because … because of you."

Lois didn't believe that. "I don't think that's true. You were preoccupied with Batman and he just didn't know what was really going on. I could talk to him?"

"No, two years is enough time, but I'm not going back to the Planet," he replied. Her face fell. "Lo, I didn't mean," he hesitated.

She sighed disappointed, but they had talked about this before. "Well, you don't have to return to the Planet. You could work at another paper, or I know what, you could be a free-lancer."

"You read my mind, but I will miss you," he said.

"I know and I'll miss you too." She wanted to be upbeat. "Then it's settled, but," she hesitated. She stroked his chest then back up to his throat where she could feel his heart throbbing against her fingertips.

"Lo, what were you going to say?" He asked, suddenly worried for some reason.

"It's just; I'll try my best not to look across the bullpen and remember the first time you walked in and smiled at me and shook my hand. Little did I know that you would become the center of my existence," she said and leaned in, her head on his chest.

He stroked and smoothed her hair. "You're mine too. But I will come by when I can and we can meet on the rooftop, like we used to."

Loving that image, she leaned over and kissed him over and over again. "I'll definitely look forward to it," she whispered between kisses. Their emotions were raw and so close to the surface that they couldn't be contained not anymore. His kisses flowed across her cheek down her throat and then he pulled her blouse aside. His kisses thrilled and excited her. Waiting for it, she moaned but not too loud. He covered her mouth with hungry kisses to keep her quiet.

Minutes went by and then a knock came at the door.

"Dinner is ready!" Martha called from the hallway. She turned the knob and realized it was locked. "Oh, sorry."

"We're coming Mom!" Clark called to his Mom.

They both sighed. Clark pulled away. Lois sat up and fixed her blouse. He watched her with a longing expression, needing her so badly.

"We're leaving … tonight," Clark said and took her ring hand.

Now standing toe to toe, she murmured, "Yes, we are," she agreed. Then they headed downstairs for dinner.

After dinner, Martha and Lois had their heads together in the kitchen. Clark became suspicious, then he heard them.

"I'm ready; just ask me." After taking his dishes to the kitchen, he streaked upstairs and back down in moments wearing the suit.

He held out his hand. "Would you like a ride?" Stunned for a moment, Lois took his hand, then they were gone in a flash.

Bruce shook his head. "Show-off," he murmured.

Diana smiled. "He misses it, being Superman, and he misses her."

"Well, they are engaged, you know," Martha said and continued to clear the dishes.

"The ring!" Bruce and Diana spoke at the same time.

~o~o~

High above the night sky, Lois and Clark were in their own private world. They kissed over and over never wanting to stop. After a few more sweet kisses, Lois pulled away. "So, you're fine now?" She asked and tried not to blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and once we're back home, everything will return to normal."

"Well, not everything," she replied still a little upset that they wouldn't be working together every day.

"We'll work it out and as I said, we'll be married soon, and," he stopped and smiled at her shining eyes.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up and I can't wait to marry you," she whispered and pulled his head down and kissed him.

He kissed her back as they floated up towards the heavens. The moon and the stars shined down giving them their blessing.

A little while later, once back at the farmhouse, Lois and Clark prepared to leave the farm. After giving Martha the news of their official engagement and that they were leaving Smallville, Clark also told her that he had returned to his full strength, meaning all of his abilities had returned plus he remembered everything.

She was thrilled for him, but also sad. "You're leaving tonight?"

"Yes, Mom, we're leaving, but we'll be back in few days, I think."

She gave each of them a hug and kiss and said she couldn't wait for the wedding.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other, each with a smile. "I can't wait either," Lois said. She gave her a tight hug. "Bye, Mom."

Martha pulled away, eyes shining. "Bye sweetie," she said and kissed her cheek.

Clark also hugged his Mother close. "Bye Mom; I love you."

She pulled away and stroked his cheek. "I love you too. Goodbye, Son."

Bruce and Diana had already said their goodbyes to Mrs. Kent, and headed to the cab that was waiting outside.

Everyone waved goodbye and then they were gone, so ready to get all of their lives back on track.

~o~o~

Once on board the jet and everyone was settled, Lois and Clark gave them the news of Clark's full recovery meaning he was back to being Superman, but Clark Kent was no more.

"No more; but what does that mean?" Bruce asked a little stunned.

"It means that I'll be Superman again, but Clark Kent will not be a reporter at the Daily Planet," Clark replied and glanced at Lois. Her eyes were sad.

"Are you sure about that? It was a good cover for you," Diana asked.

"It was just glasses and I will continue to wear those but Lois and I; well, we won't be working together anymore, at least, not like before."

Bruce and Diana glanced at each other. "You're actually serious about this?" Bruce asked.

Clark took Lois's hand. Lois answered them firmly. "We'll still be together as a couple, but we won't be working together at the Planet; that's all it means."

"Well, if you're sure?" They both nodded. "Then we need to move forward, meaning the meta-humans from Lex's files," Bruce said.

Thinking of Lex, Lois felt that Clark needed to know the truth about that night. "Before we get to that, should you tell him or shall I?" She asked staring at Bruce.

"Tell me what?" Clark asked and looked between them. "What's going on?"

Bruce was silent as he sipped his drink. "Bruce, just tell him so we can all move past it," Diana said.

"I'm listening," Clark said.

He set the drink down. "The Green-K; I stole it from Lex," Bruce confessed.

"I see; I suspected it," Clark said. Everyone looked uncomfortable. "Look, Bruce, I forgave you. I trusted you to save my Mother and I knew you would come through for me."

"But Clark, if I hadn't stopped him with the knowledge that you both share the same Mother's name, he would have killed you and I don't think he would have regretted it either," Lois said.

"Lo, that's all in the past. The Green-K destroyed Doomsday. Without it, there was no way to stop him. So, I'd say we're even." He stood up and held out his hand.

"Thank you, Clark," Bruce said and shook his hand.

"Alright, if you can forgive him, then so can I," Lois said.

"Thank you, Lois," Bruce said. "Now about Lex, I went to see him in prison as Batman."

"When was this?" Diana asked, suddenly very worried.

"Well, this is interesting," Lois said. "Are you two chums now?" She asked suspicious again.

"No, it was nothing like that," Bruce replied. "It wasn't long after that night."

"Go on," Clark said and sat down beside Lois; she took his hand.

"I told him that I would be watching him, then he said some things and I couldn't stop thinking about it." He paused and turned toward his on board computers. "I recorded what he said."

Then he played it for them:

_They know that God is dead. The bell cannot be un-rung. He's hungry; he's found us; and he's coming. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding._

The tape ended. No one said a word. After a minute, Lois spoke up. "He's a maniac."

Diana stroked her arms as chills went up and down her spine.

Clark and Bruce stared at each other. "Who the hell was he talking about?" Clark asked Bruce.

"I haven't a clue," he replied. He glanced at Diana and she was shaking. "Diana, what is it?" He sat down beside her, but she seemed in a trance. He turned her to face him. "Tell me."

"I just got this horrible, horrible chill."

"You know who was talking about; don't you?" Clark asked.

"It's just a feeling, but it could be 'Darkseid.'"

"Who the hell is that?" Lois asked.

"He's a god, and," she started.

"A god?" Bruce asked stunned.

Clark stood up and walked. "Bruce, pull up those meta-human files you told me about … right now!"

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _No One_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: I just love it when Lois and Clark flirt, but the proposal had to happen. Thinking of the movie and the fact that the article stated that Clark Kent was dead, I didn't see them fixing that, so I gave them an out for now. I want Clark back at the Planet, but I'm not sure what the writers have planned. I do know that Lois/Amy will be in the JL movies, so I'm hopeful for more of our power couple. Now it's time for a _true_ reunion. Come back in a week. Thanks for reading everyone and please review. Reviews are love!


	4. No Longer Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this update, Lois and Clark, now in their own private world, recommit to their life together. Bruce and Diana, instead of talking about their attraction, they don't. Read on!

_Chapter 4: No Longer Apart_

_Still on the Wayne private jet:_

"Give me a minute," Bruce said and pulled up the files and showed them to Clark. After the reviewing the files, Clark was hopeful but also doubtful.

"But how will you find them? Their names are missing and we have no idea if they're even interested in joining a team," Clark asked skeptical about the entire idea.

"I hear the skepticism in your voice Clark and it's understandable. Bruce and I have talked about this for weeks now, ever since, well ever since you," Diana hesitated.

"Since I died; I know," Clark finished for her then he turned to Lois. "Lo, how long was I gone?"

Lois closed her eyes; her feelings still raw thinking of that horrible night. "Seventeen days, twelve hours and ten minutes, give or take," she replied, eyes watering and tried to smile.

A few moments passed as everyone stared at her. Clark was so moved, that he sat down and pulled her close and stroked her hair, then the words, "It's Okay; it's me; I'm back." Remembering, she pulled him closer.

Also moved, Bruce and Diana glanced at each other. Then he cleared his throat and changed the subject. He explained his plans. "First of all, the world needs to know that you're alive."

Lois pulled away, wiped at her eyes and tried to be upbeat. "I do have an article ready and with a few tweaks, it will be published in a few days," Lois said.

"In the meantime, I need to find a new job, or at least a paper who will accept my work."

"You will; no question about that," Lois said, encouraging him. She was also thinking of a way for him to return to the Planet, but it will take a bit of convincing on her part.

"I hope so," Clark said.

"That's settled, now on to the … Justice League," Bruce announced with a flourish.

"Justice League?" Clark, Diana, and Lois all asked at the same time.

Bruce frowned. "Don't you like it?" He asked deflated for a second.

"Well, I like it," Lois replied.

"It does have a nice ring to it," Diana said and glanced at Clark.

He stroked his chin. "I guess it will do for now." He didn't commit to it.

Bruce counted to ten. "I like it a lot," he said in a voice that meant he was in charge.

Clark narrowed his eyes, getting the point.

The ladies knew what was happening. Lois changed the subject. "Diana, we got a bit off track here, but is there anything you can tell us about this Darkseid character?" She did seem reluctant. "Please Diana, the more we're prepared then maybe we can gain the upper hand. We don't want it to happen again, do we?" Lois asked her meaning clear.

Her head came up that. "No, we don't." She took a deep breath and brought up a subject she never thought to talk about again … ever, then she told them what she knew. "I've heard of him, but I've never actually fought him. He is considered a New God on his own world on a planet called Apokolips. He possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability. He can read minds, and he can make you do unspeakable things against your will." She paused to gather her composure. "It's called the omega beam and it comes from his eyes or his hands, and it should be avoided at all costs. Once that beam hits you in the face, your mind is no longer belongs to you, but to him." She paused again. "He can also fly, move objects with his mind and he can manipulate energy at will."

Everyone digested this; no one spoke for a full minute. "And you've never fought him?" Bruce asked. Her demeanor spoke otherwise.

"No, I haven't," she replied, not looking at him.

"How can we stop him?" Clark asked. It seemed impossible to say the least.

"There's only one way," Diana replied.

"What is it?" Lois asked extremely concerned. I just got him back; now this, she thought.

"He has to be convinced that we can't be manipulated and he cannot rule here. Only you can convince him, Clark," Diana replied.

Everyone stared at him. "So I have to fight him," Clark concluded.

"Yes, you have to convince him to leave. It's the only way."

"I see," Clark said and glanced at Lois. They spoke without words. It wasn't quite the homecoming they were expecting, but nothing was going to put a damper on their plans to be happy if just for a little while. They deserved it.

Moments later, the pilot announced that they would be landing in Metropolis in about ten minutes. "Time to buckle up," the pilot announced.

Still on the jet and after landing, Clark straightened his costume, meaning the glasses, the flannel shirt, a tie and a sport coat. His super suit was in a separate bag, given to him by his Mom. Lois helped him out by fixing his tie and his glasses. "There, you're ready to go."

"Thanks, Lo," he said then he took her hand and glanced at the ring. He kissed her hand again, eyes glowing with love. He took her breath away, so ready to get the ball rolling, meaning a true reunion.

Clark read her like a book. "I'm ready too."

She smiled at him then they left the jet. After grabbing cabs, Diana would be taken to her hotel, while Bruce would head back to Gotham, and Lois and Clark headed to their apartment.

It was late evening and they agreed to meet tomorrow afternoon in Gotham.

~o~o~

In their cab to Diana's hotel, Bruce turned to her. "I'm still interested in this plan of yours to contact 'friends' about the team?" He asked and waited.

"Before I get to that, you and Clark need to be on the same page about who's in charge. The last thing we need is for you two to have a falling out over something as trivial as a name."

"It's not trivial; not at all. It's an important job and Clark isn't as experienced as me. I've been at this for over twenty years and I," he stopped when she raised her hand.

"You don't have to convince me; it's Clark you need to convince."

He took a deep breath. "I will."

Diana was doubtful. "About my plan, I was thinking of asking a few of my sisters to come here and make an appearance but only for a few hours."

"Really, and what would they say?" Bruce actually liked the idea. He wouldn't mind meeting her family or learning more about her life before she came here. The idea was definitely intriguing.

"They'll give their acceptance of Superman and announce that they support the League in every way."

"Wait a minute. Why would they do that; they don't even know us?"

"They know me and they trust me."

"And you think it will be enough for the meta-humans to reveal themselves?"

"I think they will," Diana replied confident of her plan.

"I don't know, Diana. I did notice a few time stamps and locations of those hidden cameras and I think we should take the time to locate them ourselves. I'd hate it if any of your 'sisters' were hurt or anything like that."

Inwardly pleased, she said, "They can take care of themselves, but I agree; we'll try it your way for a few days at least."

He turned to her with a smile. "I do like your idea, Diana, but," he hesitated and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"But what?" She asked and held her breath.

"Well, we don't know these meta-humans and trust works both ways." He paused. "Do you trust me, Diana?"

"Of course I do," she quickly replied.

"I trust you too." He paused as he stared at her. "I was worried, I mean, after you found out my reasons for wanting to hurt Clark."

"Well, I've forgiven you, if that's what you're worried about," she said and tried to smile.

Relieved, he said, "Thank you, Diana." Feeling bold, he took her hand; she didn't pull away.

"Bruce, I," she began unsure what was happening between them, but in her heart, she knew. She closed her eyes for a moment; he felt encouraged then he leaned closer and Diana did the same. He kissed her cheek.

"So lovely," he murmured and then he turned her head and kissed her, not too forward, just a kiss. He pulled away and Diana opened her eyes but didn't say anything.

He moved away not knowing what to say, then he thought the worst. At least she didn't smack my face, he thought.

Diana looked out the window and wondered about her attraction to him. Would it lead to heartbreak and pain? Probably, but was it worth the risk? She wondered. She turned to him and he too looked out the window.

"We're almost home."

"Home?" She asked confused.

He covered his slip. "I meant your hotel, of course." He turned back to the window.

"Of course," she said and she too looked out the window.

~o~o~

_The next morning, still in Metropolis:_

Diana was starving. Where is room service? She thought. A knock came at the door. She closed her robe thinking it was the food, but it was Bruce.

"Oh, it's you," she said then pulled her robe tighter and belted it. "I thought it was room service."

He stared at her beauty, not hiding his feelings. "May I come in? I have news about the meta-humans."

"Of course, come in," she said and held the door open. She watched him and she couldn't help but look him up and down. She cleared her throat and tried not to think about their kiss last night. "I thought you would be in Gotham by now."

"No, not yet; I couldn't leave," he said and stared at her.

She changed the subject. "What did you find out?" She asked and glanced at the floor. His stares made her uncomfortable or was it something else?

He wondered what she was thinking. "Maybe you should get dressed?"

"Oh, sure; I'll be right back." She walked by him but he grabbed her arm.

"Or maybe not," he said and stared into her eyes.

"Bruce, I don't think," she began.

"I know what you're thinking," he said surprising her.

"Oh, you can read my mind now?"

"No, I can't but I know you must think this will change everything, but it doesn't have to."

"You're wrong and you know it. Now, I need to get dressed."

He released her and watched her grab a few things and enter the bathroom.

He pulled his hands through hair. Frustrated, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beauty enthralled him; her strength weakened his resolve not to get involved; and her compassion for everything he had long ago given up on, made him think of things he hadn't thought of in years; like a serious relationship.

"Bruce?" Her accent did things to him.

He stood up straighter and turned to face her. Wearing a lovely red dress which reached her knees, he stared at her. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and arms, just waiting for him to touch it; touch her.

"Diana," he murmured unsure what to say or what to think, which shocked him.

She came closer. "What is it?"

Back to business. "Well, I … I have the disk and with a bit of luck, we may be able to lure them here."

"Did you say lure them here?" She thought about it. "If it works, our luck may just pay off," she said and stared at him. "Bruce, I wanted to."

"Diana, maybe we." They spoke at the same time.

"You first," he said.

"Well, I wanted to talk about … last night."

"Oh, you mean the kiss?"

"Yes, the kiss and it wasn't horrible." She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad I've haven't lost my touch."

"No, I don't think you have," she said and came closer. She reached out to touch him and he didn't know how to behave. Her hand moved over his hard chest enjoying this more than she should. "I was thinking," she began.

"What, what were you thinking?"

Staring at his lips, she whispered, "Maybe one more kiss?"

"Diana, please don't tease me. If we kiss again, I don't think," he couldn't finish. His heart was throbbing against his ribs.

"That's the problem; you think too much."

He pulled her to him and then they kissed repeatedly. Encouraged, he deepened the kiss. Her arms circled his shoulders and then they kissed passionately. After few minutes, Bruce pulled away. He wanted her to the point of pain, but he didn't want to scare her away; there was entirely too much at stake.

He rested his forehead against hers. A knock came at the door. "Your food is here and I should go."

"But what about the disk?"

"Oh, sure," he replied. He'd almost forgotten about it. He pulled it from his pocket and held it out to her. "You let me know what you think and I'll wait to hear from you about our next move."

She took it from him. "Alright," she said still dazed by their kisses.

He nodded, opened the door and the food came in with the waiter. She signed for it and then he waiter left. Bruce was still there staring at her.

"Bruce wait, don't go; we need to talk," she said.

"We'll talk later; I'll wait for your call," he said and then he was gone.

Diana suddenly lost her appetite. Holding the disk, she realized that this was all they really had, but was it enough? She suddenly answered her own question. No, it's not enough.

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's apartment, the previous evening:_

At their place, Lois had her key in the lock, then glanced at him over her shoulder. "We're home."

"Home," he said and followed her inside. He shut the door but he stood there frozen still a little stunned that he was actually home and they were going to be together forever.

Their bags in hand, he watched Lois go through their mail. "Just bills," she said. She removed her coat. He just stood there staring at her. "Are you Okay?" She asked and realized what was happening.

"I'll take that," she said and tried to pull her bag from his hand.

"Oh, sure," he said and let go of the bag. He dropped his bag on the sofa and followed her. His feet felt leaden and wondered at it. Once in their bedroom, Lois was unsure what to do.

"Clark, I know what you're feeling." She came closer, took his hand and pulled him inside. "After I left Smallville, and I came home, I didn't know what to do with myself. All I wanted was for you to come back to me. That was it."

That woke him up. "I wanted that too more than anything."

"I know you did because you came to me in my dreams and there was this one time," she began.

Stunned, he asked, "I did?" He wanted to know more.

"Yeah you did." She smiled remembering. "You spoke to me and you said that you were here with me and not to be upset. You even kissed me." She ducked her head. "It happened in a vision, not in a dream."

"I see, a vision, huh?" He asked and wondered about the power of their love.

"The thing is I wasn't actually asleep when it happened. I was wide awake and we were here inside the apartment, not at the Planet, like I thought."

"That is strange," he said. "Lo, I don't remember any of it, not speaking to you, kissing you, none of it."

"That's fine, but I remember and it gave me hope not to give up; it worked."

He shook his head and came closer. "You are one amazing lady and I feel very blessed to have even met you and that you agreed to marry me. Thank you, Lo."

She backed up and unbuttoned her blouse. "I can think of a lot of ways you could thank me."

Heart pounding, he watched her undress. "I can too." His eyes roamed over her face and then down over the outline of her breasts. He loosened his tie, removed it, then the jacket, the shirt, the slacks, and his shoes. He stood before her in his boxers.

Lois stood there in her bra and underwear. He suddenly picked her up and kissed her and moved toward the bed. Lois kissed him back passionately, her hands running through his hair, kissing him repeatedly until it just wasn't enough; not nearly enough. He managed to remove his lips from hers, both breathing heavily, he stood there with Lois in her arms.

"Clark?" she asked and wondered at his mood. "Are you worried about … you know, pleasing me?"

"No, that's not it," he replied. He laid her down sat down and took her hand.

"Then what is it?" She squeezed his hand. "You can tell me."

"You have no idea how much I want you." He lay down beside her and stared into her eyes.

She smiled. "I know you do, but what's holding you back?"

"I remembered something and I wanted to tell you about it."

"Oh, what was it?" He seemed almost shy about it, which wasn't like him at all.

He relaxed and they snuggled close; he kissed her forehead.

"I saw my Dad," he announced without preamble.

"Oh, Clark, you did?" She asked feeling so many things.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the first time. Remember, after what happened at the Capitol, and I couldn't accept it. I felt worthless, and not like a superhero at all. I went up north and he just appeared before me. I let him talk and it all made sense. But after I died, he appeared to me and said it wasn't my time, and he sent me back … to you." His eyes watered, his heart so full of love and so thankful to be there with her.

Lois couldn't speak but pulled his head down and kissed him. He kissed her back pulling her closer. Their kisses continued for a long time, both needing this reassurance like never before. Soon, they were naked and in each other's arms kissing and caressing needing to be reassured that they were truly no longer apart. They both felt extremely fortunate to be given another chance at life and love.

Clark would never take any of it for granted; not this life; not his life as Superman, none of it. Soon their kisses became desperate and deep, so deep that they wanted it to go on and on, never ending until the end of time if that were possible.

He suddenly looked up from pleasuring her, with a look, and then the words. "You're my wife, I've always felt that way. You're my better half, the best of me." Then he leaned over her and Lois was transfixed by his voice. She couldn't breathe; couldn't speak. His lips flowed over her face, his breath hot and soft as it moved over her skin.

"Oh, Clark, I need you so much," she managed to say.

"I need you too, Lo. You're my pleasure, my pain, and my endless desire. I can't get enough of you and I don't want to." Then he kissed her deeply, his hand cupping the back of her head pulling her closer. He loved kissing her, nearly as much as the act of love itself. To prove his love and to thank her for believing in him, he began to explore her body in ways that Lois was beginning to think she was going to die of pure pleasure. It became too much.

"Now, Clark, please!" She begged for it then opened her legs even wider needing him to take her now, and when his fingers finally teased her slick and sensitive flesh, she moaned loudly then, his fingers traced the opening to her body moving in and out, and then his lips and tongue replaced his fingers and Lois was in heaven and he was right there with her.

Minutes later, he entered her with a smooth glide exciting them both to a fever pitch. Coming home at last, he kissed her his tongue meeting hers in hot wet kisses as his body pumped in and out of body. Lois moved with him loving his movements. His lips on her throat, as he pulled her tight against him almost hurting her.

"Kiss me," she whispered throatily, and he did deeply lingering over her mouth with kisses and little nips over her face and then her throat.

Moments later, Lois sobbed and shuddered with release and Clark was right behind her. He gave himself up to the feelings that rushed through his body and his mind. Not wanting to hurt her, so he pulled away and pulled her tight against him. Lois was beyond thought. It was heaven being with him again. The feelings were overwhelming her mind and her heart, then her throat closed up.

He knew what was happening. "It's Okay, let it out; I'm here."

"I can't do it; if I do, I may never stop."

"You'll stop. Go ahead."

"I'm alright now; I'm alright." A few tears had a mind of their own. She wiped them away.

He kissed her forehead holding her close. "I love you Lo, more than I can say." His eyes watered.

"I love you too, Clark ... always."

Then the tears flowed from both their eyes.

~o~o~

_The morning after:_

Lois rolled over and stretched her muscles, then she realized she was sore, very sore in all the right places. Clark wasn't in bed, then a lovely aroma filled her nose; he was cooking breakfast.

Starving and ready to eat, she was about to leave the bed, when Clark walked in carrying a tray of food.

She sat up and pushed her hair out of eyes. "Smallville, what are you doing? I should be cooking for you, I mean," she hesitated.

"Smallville?" He smiled remembering. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, Smallville, I like that," she said also smiling.

He held up the food, suddenly serious. "You know I love cooking for you. I mean, if not for you, I don't know what would have become of me." He set the tray down and took her hand. '"You don't have to cook for me; I do want to continue to live you know." Holding in a laugh hoping to lighten the mood then he leaned in to give her a kiss, but she turned her head and pretended she hadn't seen him.

"Thanks for the food," she said the placed the tray on her lap and took a bite of sausage.

"Come on, Lo; I was just kidding," he said and cocked his head to the side.

"It's not funny Clark. You dying almost … it almost killed me and it's too soon to make jokes about it."

"I'm sorry, but I just want things to return to normal. I know these past few weeks were hell for you. I mean, if our positions were reversed, I don't want to think about it."

She watched him closely. "If I died, there would be no coming back for me."

His heart pounded with dread. "You see, this is what I don't want, to talk about death, because I know it hurts us both."

"Maybe we should talk about it just this once and then we can go on as before, Okay?"

He sighed. "Alright, but first eat your food."

"Yes sir," she replied and continued to eat. "Aren't you hungry?"

He smiled remembering. "You do know how to please me in more ways than one."

She giggled, and moved the tray aside, grabbed him and kissed him soundly.

After a few kisses, he pulled away. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Well, as far as talking about death, a little death is always welcome."

"Don't say another word," he whispered smiling.

"Whose talking?" She asked and then she kissed him.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Until You Come Back_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: I'm alright now; Lois and Clark are reunited. I loved writing this update. Bruce and Diana will be on the same page and soon. I hope you liked it; and if you did, please tell me. I have one more chapter for you. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are love!


	5. Whenever You Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will not be the final chapter. In this part, Diana and Bruce are finally on the same page. The meta-humans, each skeptical about Superman, but curious nonetheless, begin to have hope that they could reveal themselves and be accepted as who they truly are. Later, Lois and Clark share a tender moment. Please read and thank you for sticking around. I truly appreciate it. Read on!

_Chapter 5: Whenever You Call_

_The next day, in Gotham City:_

In his penthouse suite in Gotham, Bruce began to regret his decision to pull away from Diana because of what lay ahead for the team. Lex's cryptic warnings came into his mind again. It was definitely a threat and they wouldn't take it likely. The seriousness of the situation was not lost on them and they would prepare themselves as best they could.

Diana's feelings about Darkseid were obviously upsetting and it was definitely apparent that she didn't want to talk about it. He would never push her to reveal anything about herself; it was her decision and hers alone. But pursing his attraction to Diana was what he wanted more than anything so he decided to do just that. He was about to call her when a knock came at the door.

Lois Lane walked in. "I'm sorry, your assistant wasn't at her desk."

He stood up and came over and gave her a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, is it time for our meeting?" He shook his head. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I am a little early, but I wanted to run this by you to see what you think. Clark liked it and with your approval, we can let it fly. My boss is anxious about it because it will run on the front page."

"Alright, I'll read it. You could have just emailed it, but I'm glad you're here." He read the first few paragraphs. "I like the headline … 'Why the World Needs Superman.'"

"Yeah, I thought so too. Even before I wrote it, I was pretty convinced he would come back."

"Really?" Bruce asked but he wasn't truly surprised.

"Yeah, I did. I suppose the vision helped, but it was a lot of other things too." She paused as she thought about it. "Sometimes you just have to have faith in what you feel; you know?"

"Yeah, I agree with you," he murmured, thinking of Diana.

"Are you Okay? You seem troubled."

"I don't know," he replied honestly. Still reading the article, he walked over to the window and finished reading it. "I like it, Lois. You don't need my approval. The League isn't really mentioned, just that a team may be forming to protect the world and that's fine."

"Okay, we'll run it in the first edition in the morning. Clark won't be joining us; he went to Smallville to visit his Mom. He's ready you know; he'll be making his big return first thing tomorrow."

"That's great, so he's doing Okay?"

"Yeah, he is," she replied and tried not to blush.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm happy for you both; I mean that."

"Thanks Bruce. Clark and I are truly blessed to get another chance. You just never know."

"Yeah, you never know." He paused. "I'll walk you out."

He opened the door and Diana was about to knock.

"Diana, hi, how are you?" Lois asked and looked between them; her eyebrows rose. Well, I'll be, she thought.

"I'm doing Okay. How's Clark?"

"Chomping at the bit to get back to being Superman. He's really excited," Lois replied and looked between them.

"I can just imagine," Diana said and glanced at Bruce.

"Well, I have to get to work. I'll see you guys later?" Lois asked.

"Sure, bye Lois," Bruce said.

"Bye, Lois," Diana said.

Bruce and Diana stared at each other.

Inwardly smiling, Lois shook her head at them then she was gone.

~o~o~

Bruce shut the door, then the air in the room stilled. "Did you watch the disk?"

"Yes, I did," she replied then watched him walk over to his desk and take a seat.

She placed the disk on his desk then took a seat.

"And, what did you think?" He asked.

"There were definite leads on each of the video feeds but have you had any luck finding them?"

"Yes, actually, we found all of them." He paused. "We won't be contacting them; we need them to make the first move."

"That's great news, Bruce and I have to agree. We need them to come forward on their own."

"I don't think it will be an issue, because once Clark makes his return tomorrow morning," he said and watched her eyes light up.

"Tomorrow, but so soon, I mean; I hope he's ready."

"He is, according to Lois, he's back to normal, if you know what I mean?" He winked at her.

She chuckled and shook her head at him. "I get it; thanks Bruce."

They both smiled, then the stillness returned. No more smiling.

Diana glanced at her lap, but when she looked up, he was standing in front of her holding out his hand. She hesitated but only for a moment. She took his hand then he pulled her to her feet.

"Life is way too short, Diana. What we went through these past few weeks; it changed ... everything."

She touched his chest; she really liked touching him. "You mean you?" He nodded. "It changed me too. And I agree, life should be lived, not wasted."

Relieved and very excited, he touched her cheek then moved his hand to back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She immediately responded, thrilling him and turning him on. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her passionately. She melted against him enjoying the kiss. His head turned and then he deepened the kiss moaning when their tongues touched and swirled exciting them both.

Diana was thrilled to be kissing him. Never in her dreams that she would find someone so good for her, not again. It stunned her mind and made her think about the future.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and wondered if she was ready to take this to another level, but wasting time wasn't so bad when someone special was waiting at the other end. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" He asked and stroked her shoulder.

She cocked her head to the side. "No, but … maybe you want to enjoy this for a while before we commit, so to speak?"

"Wow, how did you do that?" He frowned. "Can you read my mind?"

She chuckled and put her head on his chest enjoying his arms around her. "No, not really, but I had a feeling you wanted to slow things down and I don't mind."

Relieved, she whispered, "I think it's for the best; at least for now." She pulled away and touched his cheek, his throat and then his lips. "Just one more?"

"If you insist," he replied and leaned down and kissed her deeply both enjoying this more and more.

~o~o~

_Early the next day in Central City:_

Barry Allen, or the Flash, at the Central City Police Department, was online checking his messages when he came across the Daily Planet's top story about Superman. Fascinated, he read the story and the online comments basically asked the same question, wanting to believe it was actually true.

Is he alive? He can't be alive, can he? It's been weeks since he died. He's different from every person on Earth. Most of the comments revealed sympathy for him but the hope he was truly alive was definitely evident. Barry felt it too. He really would like to meet him and talk to him.

"Hey, what's got you so distracted?" Iris asked her boyfriend of two years. "Oh, I see. I've read the article too. So, Superman could be alive?"

"Yes, it may actually be true," Barry said and wondered what she thought about Superman. "We do need him here; you know that right? A lot of bad stuff happened in Metropolis and I don't blame him for any of it."

"I don't blame him either." She paused and watched him closely. "What's really going on here?"

"I was thinking of revealing myself to the world," he confessed and watched her come to terms with that idea.

A moment, then, "I knew it would happen eventually. Central City is a small town especially if you compare it to Metropolis or the entire world."

He stood up and pulled her close. "You're a very special lady, Ms. West."

"You're the one who's special Barry. You're the Flash, a red streak of hope, watching out for us and I don't think I've said it enough, but I'm very proud of you."

He really needed to hear that. "Thank you, Iris."

"You're very welcome," she whispered, and touched his chest and leaned into him.

He closed his eyes and kissed her ever so sweetly. After a minute, he pulled away. Then he told her about his visit to the future.

"Were you trying to warn him with the hope to save Ms. Lane? I don't understand."

"Yes, but he may not have understood." Barry was thinking he needed to talk to Bruce Wayne and soon. "I need a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

~o~o~

_In another part of town, also in Central City:_

Victor Stone, or Cyborg, also read the headline, but it flowed through his mind like an unending tickertape giving him complete access to the story. He read it over and over. Superman may be alive. He had a feeling that it was true. But what would it mean to meet him and talk to him about his life and why he chose to help people, save them. He wanted to do that but he didn't have a clue how to do it.

"Son, you saw the news about Superman?" Victor was silent. "You've talked about him for years since he arrived and now that he's gone, you're worried that you waited too long."

Victor was surprised that he hadn't heard the news. "The Daily Planet just released an article by Lois Lane. It says that he may be alive, or it certainly sounded that way."

"That's impossible; it's been weeks."

"He's different from us; miracles do happen; don't they?" He asked and glanced down at himself.

"Son, you're alive; I just couldn't do it; I couldn't. The accident was my fault and I had to fix it somehow." Silas said then he explained to him about the alien cube.

"You told me about that, but now you think I'm connected to some sort of calamity that may befall all of us?" Victor asked and glanced down at himself.

"Yes, I do, and it's vitally important that we contact Batman, Wonder Woman, or?" He paused as he watched his Son, and the look on his face he'd never seen before. "Are you Okay?"

"I'm alright, but we're not going to waste any more time." He paused. "I'm ready, Dad, but I'm going to need your help."

"Of course, I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thanks, Dad."

~o~o~

_Honolulu, Hawaii, later that same day:_

Arthur Curry, or Aquaman, still adjusting to his life on land and in the sea, sat on a small boat, and read the headline on his tablet with considerable interest. Superman may be alive. He wondered what it could mean. Will everyone continue to fear him? Will be have to prove to them that he would never hurt them? Has he been forgiven for missing the bomb in the Capitol? So many questions to be answered.

Arthur suddenly felt sad for him. He knew how it felt to be looked at like a freak, like you didn't belong anywhere. Reading the story written by Lois Lane, he had a feeling about them, just like a lot of people. At least he had someone to talk to, someone who knew who he was outside of the costume, a little surprised he would have that thought, but he hoped that it was true, that he was alive.

"Hey, you?" That was Mera, his childhood friend and shockingly, he had found out recently, she was like him, just like him actually. She climbed on board. "What are you reading?"

"An article from the Daily Planet," he replied and showed it to her.

She read it pretty quickly. "Oh, do you think he's alive?" She asked curious about him.

"I hope so because we need him."

She watched him closely. "You admire him, don't you?"

"Sure I do; I mean, he's an alien and in some ways so are we."

She thought about that. "I suppose so; I've never thought of us that way."

He didn't want to upset her. The world's acceptance of who and what they were may not be possible, but with Superman's return, all hope may not be lost. He changed the subject. "Ready for a swim?"

"You know I am," she replied and followed him into the water.

After an hour or so, they left the water, but then he had a question for her. After he had stopped speaking, he stared at him wide-eyed as if he had lost his mind. But in spite of that, she did trust him with her life.

"Well, I've always wanted to visit Metropolis," Mera said and smiled at him.

He returned her smile. "Thanks, Mera."

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet, that same morning:_

Perry held up the first edition and read the headline. Online buzz was incredible. Almost all comments were abuzz with the idea that Superman may actually be alive.

Lois wasn't sure where that idea came from but mentioning the League as a tease had everyone curious about what it could mean. At her desk, Lois held up the paper. "Now, it's up to you," Lois murmured thinking of her super-powered boyfriend, best friend, and fiancé.

Jenny had to know and if anyone knew, it was Lois Lane. "Well, is he alive?"

"What did you just say?" Lois asked and put the paper down not looking at her.

"You're not fooling anyone. You know something," Jenny said, but she hadn't given up. "Please tell me; is it true, please tell me; I can't stand the suspense."

"Jenny, please stop whining. Superman died weeks ago," Lois said then immediately regretted it. Jenny was always a true Superman believer.

Jenny pouted and turned and walked away. Now Lois felt contrite. "Jenny, wait." She sighed, stood up and said, "Follow me."

Jenny tried to stay calm, but inside she was excited and thrilled beyond belief. They entered the conference room and Lois walked over to the window and looked up into the sky and then she saw him.

"Take a look," Lois instructed and waited for her reaction.

Jenny did as she said, not knowing what to expect, then she saw him streak across the sky. She gasped and pointed to him. "Oh, my goodness! It's really him; Superman is back; he's alive!"

Lois smiled at her. She supposed everyone must be saying the exact same thing. Actually, she was too as she watched him fly between skyscrapers.

Lois smiled then left her alone, but when she returned to the bullpen, the entire staff was standing at the windows pointing to the sky.

Perry walked over to her. "You knew, didn't you?" Perry asked without preamble.

"I have no idea what you mean," Lois replied and got to work.

Then he had a thought. "The article; you knew days ago, didn't you?"

She turned to him with a sigh. "Perry, he's not one of us. You always remind me of that fact. I remember that first week after the invasion, you gave me this speech about him, how he wasn't like us, not a human, to stay away from him; all of it."

"I know, and," he began, but she interrupted him.

"I did like you said, but he can't seem to stay away from me. I always get the scoop and he came to me days ago, and I kept his secret."

Perry rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you didn't listen to me."

Lois hid a grin. "I'm glad too." She watched him for a minute. "You're happy he's back, aren't you?" He was quiet. "Don't deny it." She smiled at him.

Perry refused to answer that. "Get to work." He turned and his staff were still hovering by the windows. "Hey, what is going on around here? Get back to work!"

Everyone scurried back to their desks. "Where's Jenny?" He asked anyone who would listen.

"No idea Chief," Lois responded and glanced at the conference room door.

"Everyone disappears whenever I need them. I've lost complete control of this place," Perry said frustrated.

Lois watched him go back into his office, muttering as he went.

She smiled then her cellphone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, she whispered, "Hello, Lois Lane here," she said sounding professional.

"Hi, Lois Lane." She stood up and headed down the hall for privacy.

"Hi, yourself," she said thrilled to hear his voice.

"It's crazy out here. I can't catch a minute's break, but I just needed to hear your voice."

"Aww, that's so sweet. It's nice to hear your voice, too," she whispered smiling.

"Mom says hello; she misses you," he said.

"I miss her too." She paused. "She saved my life Clark. That first week she was my lifeline."

"You were her's too. I'm glad you were there for each other." He heard something. "I'm not sure if I'll make our meeting, but I will try; I promise." A moment or two, then, "I have to go. Bye, honey."

"Honey?" She loved it, then, "Bye, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" He loved it. Both smiling and chuckling, not quite believing they said those words, but it was very nice.

"Bye," they both spoke at the same time. They hung up.

~o~o~

_Later that same day, on the Daily Planet rooftop:_

A little early for their meeting, too excited to sit and wait, Lois watched the sky looking for him thrilled to see him fly again. Clark said he was ready for all of it; back to full strength, and she believed him.

Eyes shining, he watched as he landed a few feet away, not making a sound. "Well, I'm back," he whispered smiling.

She shook her head. "You sure are." Holding still, she watched him come closer, his cape flapping in the wind. Her eyes watered thinking that she had almost lost him. She went into his arms holding him close.

After a moment, he pulled away. "Hey, why the tears; this is a happy day," he said and touched her cheek.

She leaned into his hand, unable to reply. Lois was thinking of her recent symptoms even before he had died: the dizziness, the exhaustion, but she hadn't taken a pregnancy test yet. Her period was due, but if she missed it, then she was probably pregnant. She hadn't told him her suspicions, but she would when she knew for sure.

She was so quiet, then, "Come here," he said and pulled her back into a hug. "I'm ready to do this."

She pulled away and touched the 'S' on his chest. "I know you are. I remember when you first told me about the 'S' and what it meant." She paused, eyes watering again. "Hope."

"You never gave up on me; on us, in spite of everything," he whispered and stroked her shoulder.

"No, I didn't and neither did you," she said.

"I couldn't do it. I never wanted to leave you, Lo. You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, I believe you. It was hard at first, but here you are!"

He touched her cheek, leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I have to go!"

"I'll see you later." He released her hand at the last possible moment. She watched him fly away into the sun.

It won't be long before the word gets out that Superman has returned to Metropolis and the world.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Whenever You Call_ , Mariah Carey feat. Brian McKnight.

A/N: Aww, I wasn't sure about adding the possibility that Lois may be pregnant. There are rumors about it. I won't confirm it in this story, maybe in the next one. I do want this for them, in spite of Luthor's threats. Next up, the government has a few things to say about Clark being alive. The next chapter will be the last. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love guys!


	6. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter. In this part, Lois is stunned to receive a call from a possible ally. Clark returns to the world stunning the masses. The meta-humans have their own way of doing things. And then later, Lois and Clark come up with an outlandish plan to set things right, the way it should be. I hope you like it. Please read and review. **Warning: A few minor plot points/rumors ahead for Justice League.** They may or may not be true. Thank you for reading.

_Chapter 6: Change of Heart  
_

_Meanwhile in D.C., on Capitol Hill:_

Senator Calvin Swanwick, now back at work, sat at his desk reading the top secret files again. His secret mission involved an investigation into meta-humans that had appeared on Lex Luthor's private files. His team managed to crack them without too much trouble. He immediately made it his mission to find them and protect them. The events of the past several weeks came into his mind. Superman was dead and now these meta-humans may come forward to help, the same thing Superman did years ago.

A knock came at the door. It was assistant, April. "Sir, you should turn on the television."

"What is it?" He asked and picked up the remote and turned it on. Immediately switching to the news channel, there it was. "Superman is alive?" He murmured, staring at the videos. He couldn't believe it, but inside he was actually thrilled with the news and what it could mean. Was this the team Lois Lane hinted at in her article? He wondered.

"I know; isn't it wonderful?" April asked, excited and happy. Staring the television, she said, "He seems fine like it never happened, like he didn't actually die; it's really strange."

Calvin had the exact same thoughts. "Thanks, April. You can go back to work now." He didn't know what would happen next.

He was about to call Lois Lane, when April spoke through the intercom. "Sir, the President is on line one."

He took a deep breath. "Mr. President; I know why you're calling."

"Calvin, well, it seems Superman is still with us."

"Yes Sir, he is," Calvin said and waited.

"Any news about our special project?"

"Yes, Sir, we have them," he replied.

"What do you mean, you have them?" The President asked.

"We know who they are, their names, and where they live," Calvin replied and picked up the files.

"I see, well, keep me informed," he said. Then, "You know my stance of the situation?"

"Yes Sir, I do," Calvin replied and hung up. Taking a deep breath, he thought, "Yes, in this one thing; we are in agreement."

He touched the intercom. "Get me Lois Lane on the line."

Minutes later, he picked up the phone. "Hello, Lois."

"Hello Senator; I gather you saw the news?" Lois asked.

"Yes, I saw it," Calvin replied. "Lois, I just wanted to say that … I am happy he's back."

She wasn't expecting that. "I am too."

"But Lex Luthor is still pulling the strings."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I can't talk about it over the phone. I'll be in Metropolis in several days; we can talk then."

"Alright, I see you then. Goodbye, Senator."

"Please call me Calvin. Goodbye, Lois."

She hung up and stared at the phone. "Did I imagine that entire conversation?" Inwardly smiling, she got back to work.

The news broke … hours later!

**SUPERMAN LIVES!**

Those words splashed across Times Square, London, Washington, DC, Canada, and all over the world! Online articles couldn't contain the excitement as the story nearly broke the Internet.

Although Clark, at first, had been excited to get back to being Superman, he couldn't help but remember the Capitol bombing. He was cautious, observant for anything that would catch his eye. But as time wore on, he managed to get past the doubts about his abilities. The receptions he received seemed to convey that he would be accepted and dare he believe it, even more so before all the bad things that had happened a few weeks ago. No one seemed afraid to go near him or to accept his help. And so, he continued with his rescues: a train derailment, a falling plane, a tractor trailer, a fire, the usual for him. He was in his element and felt on top of the world.

Meanwhile, in an upstate New York, a guard couldn't wait to show Luthor the headline. The guard laughed when Luthor nearly fell out of his bed. He waved the paper from the Daily Planet side to side laughing all the way.

Furious, Lex turned toward the wall and covered his ears but he could hear was the laughing. It never stopped until he knew he was going insane.

~o~o~

_Later that night, on the rooftop:_

After Clark landed, Lois couldn't hold back anymore. "I have a secret," she said with preamble.

"Lo, I don't have a lot of time," Clark said coming closer.

"It won't take long. Did you know that Diana and Bruce are?" She started and wiggled her eyebrows.

He chuckled. "We're talking about Bruce Wayne, right? The 'Bruce Wayne'? I've read your articles about him. He's not the type to have a serious relationship, and where would he find the time? Seriously?"

"I'm also talking about Diana Prince, Wonder Woman. She's not just anyone."

He watched her for a minute. "You're happy for them?" The idea didn't really surprise him. Lo was a romantic at heart.

"Of course, I am, especially now," she murmured suddenly serious.

He pulled her close, her head on his chest. "I know," he said. He pulled away. "I'll support them, no matter what happens. Okay?"

"I knew you would," she said and watched him for a minute. "So, how was it? I know how busy you were, but I couldn't help but think of the meta-humans from Lex's files and how they're taking the news of your … return to the living?"

He left her side and went over to the ledge and looked out over the city. She followed him.

"They'll come forward. Were you worried we wouldn't be able to convince them to join us?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, I'm very worried. I know people are happy to see me; happy that I'm back, but not everyone is happy."

"Are you talking about my Father?"

He turned to her. "No, not him; it's the government. They did try and nuke me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know; but maybe they've changed their stance since you're back now and we really do need you," she replied.

"I hope you're right." He paused. "About your Father, I know you've tried to contact him and it didn't go well."

"It was horrible, Clark. He wants you gone from my life. He thinks you put me in danger, and after what happened in Africa."

"Yeah, Africa, all of those people dead and for what?" He shook his head. "Lex was responsible. Now he's behind bars, but he's not done with us."

"You're right," Lois said thinking of everything he did to try and kill both Clark and Bruce.

He decided to be upbeat. "But he failed. He won't bring us down; not now; not ever."

"That's the spirit," she said encouraging him.

He heard something. "I got to go!" He said and kissed her quick. "I'll see you at the apartment."

Then he was gone. "Bye," she whispered and watched him disappear.

~o~o~

_Later that night, in their apartment:_

On the sofa, watching his heroics on television, Lois and Clark lay together, their legs entwined, her head on his chest, talking about what lay ahead for them.

"What are you thinking?" She asked and snuggled close.

"Bruce and Diana are very worried about Luthor's subtle threats of a possible god coming to Earth and so am I."

Thinking of Calvin, she asked, "I see, but any news about the meta-humans yet?"

"Actually, Bruce said that they know who they are."

"All of them?" He nodded.

"That's great news. We will need them." She had to tell him the truth. "Clark, I have to tell you something. I wanted to tell you earlier today, but I didn't want to spoil your day."

He sat up and so did she. "Tell me."

"I got a call not long after your debut from Senator Swanwick." She paused. "I think he knows about the meta-humans, Clark, who they are, where they live, and what they're capable of."

"I can't believe this. So Lex's files are in the hands of the government." It was not a question.

"Yes, but Calvin, I mean Senator Swanwick is coming to Metropolis in a few days and I got the impression that he won't be a problem. He actually said that he was happy that you're back."

"He actually said that?" He smiled; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Lois noticed it too. "Yeah he did. What are you thinking?"

Instead of answering her, he reached for the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey, I like watching you do your thing," she said and reached for it. He moved it further away.

"Well, your thing is what I like to watch," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

That stopped her. She giggled and raised up and straddled him. He tried to pull her in, but she resisted. "In due time," she whispered and raised his shirt, then kissed her way down his chest then past his sprinkle of hair and went lower.

Clark closed his eyes briefly then he opened them and she smiled at him. "Please continue," he whispered.

"Oh, I will," she replied firmly and continued on her way.

~o~o~

_Later that night, Clark had a dream:_

Clark was frozen unable to move, but he knew it was a dream. A light suddenly appeared before him, so he felt compelled to approach it. Am I dead, he wondered. Was it all a dream, my return to the living? His mind would not accept it. He moved toward the light; he blinked and it was a crib, a baby's crib.

Stunned, but still compelled, he moved ever closer. He looked down into the crib and a baby was there moving his arms and legs and he just knew it was a boy; my son. He picked him up, eyes shining. He didn't cry but seemed very happy to be held as most babies do. He smiled at the baby but then he vanished from his arms. Clark wasn't sure what was happening. He murmured Lois' name several times. "Lo; Lo?!" Suddenly, he awakened, turned his head and Lois was staring at him.

"You were mumbling in your sleep; you said my name. Was it a bad dream?"

Eyes still shining from terror instead of joy, he replied, "No, it wasn't; not at all." But Lois and the baby disappearing gave him chills.

"You've shivering. Do you want to talk about it?" She noticed the tears.

He rubbed his eyes, wiped away the tears, and thought of the dream. "No, I just remembered … everything," he lied.

"Everything?" She asked intrigued.

"Lo, I was dreaming about the night I died." He also thought of all the times he saved her before he died and the days before that.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that."

"I know you don't, but the spear, Lo, you almost drowned and you just have to be more careful." He touched her lips to stop her from speaking. "Promise me?"

She sighed. "I promise; now no more talk about that night, Okay?"

"You win," he replied and tried to smile.

"Don't I always," she said and snuggled back into his arms.

"Yeah, you do," he said and pulled her closer, but it wasn't nearly close enough.

He closed his eyes and decided to listen; maybe I can hear the baby's heartbeat, he thought. After a few minutes, he realized it was too soon. He wondered if she knew that she was pregnant but decided not to tell him, or maybe she wanted to be sure as not to get his hopes up.

They never talked about babies and now he wondered at it. He was an alien and Lo was a human; it was impossible, but now it may be true. Dreams aren't necessarily the truth but in spite of the dream ending the way that it did, he couldn't help this feeling of utter joy that filled his mind and his soul.

"I love you, Lo," he whispered and kissed her forehead, holding her close.

"I know you do," she said smiled against his chest.

Soon, they were asleep both dreaming of a dark haired little boy with eyes the color of the sky.

~o~o~

_The next day, at the Planet:_

Lois was very busy at her job; Superman stories were coming fast and furious.

Perry walked over to her. "Have you seen this?"

"What is it?" She asked and took a printout from him.

"Apparently, your fiancé has been seen in Canada," he told her bluntly.

"What did you just say?" Lois read the printout and there was a story about a man who looked like Clark Kent but he was working at a newspaper.

"That can't be him," Lois replied and tried hard not to grin.

"It certainly looks like him." Perry felt horrible for her. "The article that we published; it was last minute and our sources heard a rumor, but it wasn't conclusive. No one could get in touch with him, but I decided to call his Mother, and she confirmed it."

Lois was silent; she couldn't look at him but pretended to be busy.

"So he just left you and pretended to be dead?" He shook his head. "Did Mrs. Kent lie to me?"

Now, it was getting out of hand. "Of course not; she didn't lie to you." She paused. "Look, Perry, there must be an explanation and I intend to find out exactly what's going on." Inwardly smiling; their plan may actually work.

He went on as if hadn't heard her. "I have to wonder what was going through his mind. He had such potential, but he just threw it away, entirely too obsessed with that Batman vigilante story. I just wish," he hesitated.

"What do you wish?" Lois hopefully asked.

"He needs to come back here where he belongs. I'd give him another chance, you know; I would," he replied shocking her with that statement.

"Do you truly mean that; you were pretty hard on him, Perry," Lois asked holding her breath.

"Yeah, I admit it, but I won't hold it against him."

"Alright, I'll see if can … find out what's really going on," she said and pulled out her cellphone.

"You do that and let me know alright?"

"Sure, I will," she said and dialed Clark's cellphone. She stood up and headed to a conference room for more privacy.

"Hey, you, what's up?" Clark asked, flying not far from the Planet building.

"Oh, you may want to come home and soon," she said sounding cryptic.

"No, don't tell me?" He began.

"Yep, Perry is softening his stance on you," she said and giggled.

"I can't believe it; our plan actually worked?"

"Yes, it did," she said and looked out the window. Minutes later, there he was hovering outside.

She hung up and so did he. He mouthed the words. "I love you."

"I love you too." He heard it of course.

Both smiling, he turned and then he was gone.

~o~o~

That same evening, it was almost quitting time when three individuals she had never met before walked over to Lois' desk. Frowning, she watched them approach. "May I help you?"

The older gentleman held out his hand. "My name is Silas Stone, and this is Iris West, and Ms. Mera." He paused. "Ms. Lane, we're here to speak to you about … Superman."

"Is this about a rescue that you want to put in the paper?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Well, if you check our website online, there's a link on the front page called 'Rescued by Superman,' and it will appear in our queue to add to the paper." She stood up to gather her things.

"No, Ms. Lane, it's not about that," Iris said. "You see, we're here representing friends and family who want to meet him."

Confused, she said, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"They're very special, and we thought you could speak to Superman for them," Ms. Mera said.

Lois frowned and then it dawned on her. "Oh, I see. Please come this way," she said. They followed her into a conference room.

After listening to their stories of how special their friends and family were, she thanked them profusely for coming to see her. After escorting them out and promising that she would be in touch as soon as she could, they gave her their contact information, and then they were gone.

First, Lois called Bruce, then Clark, and then Diana. A meeting would be set up in a few days in Metropolis because apparently, Bruce had already rented space for the 'League' to meet on the outskirts of town; a rather large dwelling that looked like some kind of hollowed sacred place. Lois shook her head when Bruce had showed her photographs of it the other day.

~o~o~

_The Hall of Justice, a few days later:_

Bruce and Diana were the first to arrive for their first meeting with Clark as well as the meta-humans, who had been contacted and given the address. Bruce needed a quiet moment to talk to her and this place was neutral. She was entirely too enticing to him. Inwardly smiling, he watched her take in the place.

"You've done a lot, Bruce; I'm impressed." She slowly walked around the massive 'roundtable,' meaning no one would be at the head. Each chair had a special logo for each member. "I like it very much."

"I'm glad you like it," he said then took a deep breath. If he continued to act this way, it wouldn't be long before everyone knew how he felt about her.

She turned to him when he just stood there staring at her. "Was there another reason you wanted to speak to me before the others arrived?" He was quiet still staring. "Bruce, what's going on?" Still quiet, she crossed her arms. "Is this about our kisses and our reason not to continue our … you know, our relationship; I thought we were in agreement about that?"

"No, Diana, it's not about that, and yes, we are in agreement." He paused. "It's just I wanted to talk to you about … Darkseid."

Her back went up. "I already told you everything I know about him."

He came closer. "No, not everything."

She turned and walked away. He caught her before she could reach the door, but when she turned her to face him, there were tears in her eyes.

"Diana, please talk to me. You can trust me; I won't judge you."

She took a deep breath. "I know you won't." Her eyes roamed over his face; he wasn't wearing the mask. "I do trust you, Bruce; don't ever doubt that." She paused. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Taking another breath, she told him the story of how she was in her early teens when Darkseid came to their special island intent on taking over. She only heard stories about the battle; she had been hidden away during the invasion. Darkseid came there seeking strong females for his planet to be used as slaves and to mate with him. They fought him as best they could but, when the omega beam touched them, they turned on each other. Hundreds died until the hypnosis wore off.

Sympathetic, he touched her shoulder. "You lost family and friends?"

"Yes, a lot of us died. It took hundreds of years before we were able to even think of leaving to seek out humans or anyone else."

"I see, so in order to defeat Darkseid, we just wait until the effects of the omega beam wears off?" He shook his head. "How long did it take?"

"A few hours, I think," she replied, but she wasn't sure. "We don't know how the beam will affect Clark, so we may have a chance."

"A very small chance, but a good one," Bruce commented.

"I agree, no one else like Clark," she said.

"Why thank you, Diana," Clark said as he walked in with a brilliant smile.

"You're very welcome," she said and watched him check out the space. "You're in a good mood."

"Yes, I am and please don't ruin it." She watched them closely. "Did I walk in on something?"

"No, we were just discussing how everything with work with all of us; that's all," Bruce lied.

Before Clark could reply to that, the meta-humans walked in. Barry, Victor, and Arthur in costume, still a little unsure about working as a team with people they didn't know. They knew of them but this was something entirely different.

Diana immediately realized that Aquaman was definitely a member. The surveillance video came into her mind. In fact, her family had warned her about him. He or his race were always feuding with the Amazons and were lifelong enemies, but she didn't see a reason why those old ways should find its way into League in any way.

Arthur stared at Diana. Of course, he knew of their centuries-old feud and he saw no reason to continue it, because they all needed each other to work together as a team. He wanted that or he wouldn't have come.

Barry and Victor graduated from the same high school. Barry was the nerd and Victor was the high school footballer, the quarterback. They had never even met before today, at least they thought so. They stared at each other and realized that they did look familiar. It wouldn't be long before it would come to light exactly what they had in common.

Pulled from their thoughts by Bruce who was explaining the specifics about the 'The Hall of Justice' and how it could help them. It was a massive space with three finished levels of meeting space, a media and communications center, a med lab, extensive security features, and the top level was designed for each member to have a quiet and private space to get away from it all, if needed.

After introductions were made and after a brief tour of the Hall, they stood facing each other at the roundtable, each standing by their specific chairs designed for them. They had a million questions, but no one knew where to start.

A few moments of awkward silence, then, "Nice table," Barry commented.

A few moments, then, "Okay, who's in charge?" That was Victor.

Clark and Bruce glanced at each other. Moments went by then, "We both are," Bruce replied.

Clark hid a grin. "No, Bruce is in charge."

"No, Clark, we should try it as a mutual thing, and if it that doesn't work out, then," Bruce started.

"No, you were right, you have way more experience than me and I respect you; I do," he said and smiled at him.

Diana tried hard not to roll her eyes especially after their last meeting about the team name. "Okay, then," she said. "We realize that you two need to keep things civil, especially after everything that went down a few weeks ago, and we understand that, but we have a lot to deal with and you know what I mean."

Clark and Bruce then filled them in on a few things, particularly a certain convict in maximum security prison in upstate New York.

They knew whom they were referring to. "Lex Luthor," Barry said that hated name.

The feeling in the room shifted and for a good reason.

~o~o~

_Later that night, at their apartment:_

After Clark had returned, hopefully, he wouldn't have to leave again, but Lois was dying to know about the League's 'first meeting' and how it went.

"Well, it was awkward, exciting, a bit strained, but really exciting." Clark was being a little reserved and bit quiet. The dream would not leave his mind.

"You said 'exciting' twice. Come on Clark, talk to me," Lois said a little deflated but it seemed as if he was covering up something. She frowned and wondered if talking about the League was off-limits.

"Everyone sensed the seriousness of why we've come together, so we talked about a lot of things; mainly Luthor and … Darkseid." At her frown, he continued. "But it will take time for all of us to get to know each other, our special abilities, and you know, stuff like that," he replied. He twirled out of his suit and into sweat pants and a tee shirt, then changed the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," she replied, satisfied with that answer for now. She sat down and turned on the late night news. Then she sat up straighter because, not only were the League all over town catching criminals, but also all over the country left and right, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Wow, look at this!"

"What is it Lo?" He asked. She turned and he was standing there naked with an apron on, a spatula in his hand, just barely covering up what Lois wanted uncovered.

Giggling behind her hand, she asked, "What are you wearing?"

"What?" He glanced down at himself. "Oh, you mean this old thing?"

She burst out laughing. He put the spatula down, pulled her up from the sofa. "Dinner can wait. Turn it off," he said meaning the television. Enjoying the sound; he loved to hear her laugh.

"It's too late for that," she said and then they kissed over and over. He picked her up and headed to the bedroom.

The television continued to blare the news about the Justice League. The news anchor seemed a bit star struck. "I have to say I have no idea which one is my favorite. Is it Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Wonder Woman, or Cyborg? I'm sure the online polls will start any day now, if they haven't already."

"So, who's your favorite?"

_The end._

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Love Will Save the Day_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: I wanted to end this on an upbeat note, so a little happiness for our couple was definitely needed. Well, I came up with this strange scenario that would allow Clark to return to the Daily Planet. It's a lovely thought but it may not happen. Thank you for taking this journey with me. You know, once JL premieres or sooner than that, this may turn into a trilogy of stories. Hear that Muse? Please leave a comment, just one more for Laney. I would greatly appreciate it. I love to hear from my readers! Until next time; bye for now! :D


End file.
